Loving a Wild Thing
by Jikyeo
Summary: After an innocent bystander is shot during the gas station scuffle, Jax has no choice but to take the girl back to their clubhouse fearing that she may put the death of the guy who cut them off earlier on the Sons. Juice/OC. Slight AU. Story trailer link at the end of chapter four.
1. 犬も歩けば棒に当たる

"What a stupid boy he was. Loving a wild thing terrified of her own shadow."

**Loving a Wild Thing**

Juan Carlos "Juice" Ortiz and Yuriko Juliyah Itami

_Even a dog may bump into a pole if he is walking_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Beta'd by Sparroe51

"Alright, alright! I'm in the aisle now. What did you want again? O-okay…yeah, I'm looking now. I don't see it. No, I'm saying I don't see it. They ran out. Yeah…yeah. Did you want something else? Then I'll be back soon."

The hushed conversation Yuri was having with her best friend Rosa came to an abrupt end as she pressed the red button on her phone and stared down at the screen, "Always so pushy…" she sighed before rolling her eyes and slipping the sleek white phone back into her jacket's pocket. Her hazel eyes scanned the shelves as she slowly made her way down the cold drink aisle of the gas station.

For a moment, she was so engrossed with finding a drink that she didn't notice the pair of eyes that followed her. She came to an abrupt stop, her tied up hair coming forward to tickle her cheek as she stood in silence in front of a row of bottled soda. It didn't take a genius to know just whose eyes were fixated on her. The moment Yuri walked in, the cashier instantly zoned in on her without trying to be inconspicuous about it. She was honestly surprised that he didn't just jump the counter and attack her. He did however make some kind of approving grunt as she walked past him. She ignored him for the most part, but the gas station was dead silent, and it wasn't hard to piece together that every little sound she heard was him trying to get a better look at her as she made her way up and down the aisles.

The thought of being alone in a gas station out in the middle of nowhere with this guy while a friend who is 6 months pregnant waits in the car had terrible scenarios playing out in Yuri's mind, but she silently reassured herself that if he tried anything with her, she could take one of these cans of beans and bash his face in.

As the scenario played out in her mind, she ran her fingers over the top of some cans, "I wonder which will work better…refried or black…" she mumbled to herself before her eyes cut over to the man behind the counter for a brief second. She caught him in the middle of staring at her ass, but instead of calling him out on it, she quickly made her way behind some shelves she knew he couldn't see over.

It was then that Yuri had called Rosa to ask about what kind of drink she wanted. When she was unable to find it, she shrugged, grabbed two vitamin waters, and made her way to the cashier. At this point, she figured it would have been obvious that she didn't appreciate the blatant checking out this guy was doing, so when she started laying out her items, she wasn't expecting his hand to shoot out and "accidentally" land atop of hers when she placed the drinks down.

"Careful!" he exclaimed with a lecherous laugh as his hand lingered over her smaller one. Apparently one of the drinks was going to fall over, and he just had to act fast or who knows what would have happened. Yuri breathed in deep and gave him a small, uncomfortable smile as she pulled her hand back. He apparently liked her reaction because he chuckled and leaned closer which only caused her to move further back. Once everything was on the counter, he took his sweet time ringing it all up, and as each beep was heard, the young woman could feel her patience melting away.

'Really wish I didn't have this much shit…' Yuri thought as she idly began looking around to keep from making eye contact with him. "Almost forgot. I got something else, hold on." She said as she remembered that Rosa had asked for Sun Chips. As she quickly made her way to the chips, the low rumble of a car pulling up registered in the back of her mind. The bell dinged just as she bent down to look for the chips. Yuri didn't bother looking up to see who entered as the thought of Rosa blowing up on her for forgetting a bag of chips had her focused on finding some Sun Chips. The last time she forgot to pick up something she asked for, there was a huge argument before Rosa started breaking whatever belonged to her. In the end, Yuri had lost a phone, a T.V, and a lap top all over a jar of pickles.

As she straightened back up, bag of Sun Chips in hand, she heard the husky voice of who she assumed was the man that pulled up moments ago. It was just her luck that this guy had come here to fuck someone up. Her gaze landed on the blond just as his fist connected with the jaw of the man in yellow. A startled gasp escaped her mouth as she jumped back and came into contact with the metal shelves behind her. She watched in stunned silence as the blond continued his assault on the fallen man.

This wasn't the first time Yuri had seen violence like this. Actually, it was part of the reason she left Japan. That was almost five years ago though. She hadn't seen anything close to this since moving to the United States as she made sure to avoid dangerous or even questionable situations. It was the long absence of this degree of violence and the fact that it was completely unexpected that had her stumbling back.

Movement from her right caught her attention and had her whipping her head in that direction. An older man wearing the same vest as the blond was keeping the cashier back as the blond beat the other man. A thousand thoughts swam through her head as she watched the one-sided brawl.

Were these guys in some kind of gang? Was this a rivalry thing? Maybe the guy in yellow stole something or owed money? Or maybe this was a robbery?

Yuri watched with wide eyes as the older man moved behind the counter and removed what she assumed was the security tape while the store owner was too busy trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. Her attention stayed focused on the cashier now as he started yelling at the blond. Despite making his way towards the exit which just happened to be behind her, the cashier continued to follow the gruff younger male all the while screaming obscenities and talking about his precious store.

'Shit, shit, shit! I saw everything. I'm a witness! He's gonna kill me!' Yuri panicked as he continued to get closer and closer. He was walking fast, and in the back of her mind, she recalled the older man moving behind her although she never saw him pulling out his gun. Usually Yuri was a very calm and collected person, but knowing that she may just die buying snacks for her pregnant friend was enough to destroy her cool front. Just as the cashier was grabbing the younger male, Yuri saw the beaten male stand up with a gun aimed in their direction. The man said something that she couldn't quite make out before he began shooting. She screamed and got down like everyone else, but before she was even able to hit the ground, she was being pulled back by a strong arm wrapped around her small waist. A gloved hand cut off her shriek of terror as she fought against whoever was holding her.

"Stop! I'm not tryna hurt ya!"

It took a moment for the words to register before Yuri hesitated elbowing the man and instead watched the blond wrestle with the armed man. It all happened so fast that she didn't even see the cashier leave momentarily to get the hidden axe and bury it deep into the skull of the gunman just as he was about to finish off the younger male. She lay pressed against the older male; her breath ragged and her hair framing her face messily as the hairband had snapped sometime during their little scuffle.

"W-what the f-fuck?" Yuri questioned in disbelief as she stared in horror as the gunman slumped against the glass, leaving a trail of smeared blood as he slowly fell. The frantic yells of the cashier were drowned out by her heartbeat as she stared in horror at the dead body. Sure she had seen some bloody fights, but never anything like this.

"Huh?" Yuri breathed as an uncomfortable hotness brought her back to reality. The stranger's arm was still tightly wrapped around her, only it was now over her chest. Despite this, she was still able to push his arm aside just enough to touch at the bullet wound on her shoulder. The adrenaline rushing through her veins coupled with watching a man get axed had her out of it. It wasn't registering that she had just been shot, and neither was the pain.

'Why am I bleeding?' Yuri thought as she stared down at her bloody fingertips. The man holding her said something to the blond; called him "Jacky Boy", but his name was the least of her worries.

"Holy shit."

"H-Hey, he's bleeding!" Half-sack exclaimed as he stared at Chibs' bloody sleeve.

"Oh shit!" Juice cursed as he and the prospect hurried into the gas station. Jax turned with a look of surprise, frustration and worry. Chibs removed his arm and saw the blood on his sleeve but saw no kind of wound, "It's the gal, she's been shot." he replied in almost an annoyed tone with a hint of worry.

"What do we do?!" Half-sack asked as he kneeled down next to the unknown girl to examine the wound. Yuri eyed him with a blank expression as she was still in a daze. Her seemingly calm demeanor caught everyone off guard as her shirt continued to darken with her own blood. It wasn't until the searing hot pain set in that she came back to her senses.

"Fuck!" Yuri cried as she clasped her hand over the wound. Jax ran a hand through his hair and looked back at the cashier as he dialed 911.

"We can't just leave her here! She's seen our faces and shit! She could ID us and we could all go down for this." Juice spoke animatedly as he looked down at the bleeding girl. Jax shot him a look before looking back at the cashier. The idea of killing him to keep from reporting them flashed through his mind, but he quickly dismissed the dark thought as Half-sack spoke.

"We can't drop her off at a hospital, they'll ask questions. We gotta take her back with us." Half-sack chimed in as he spun around to open the destroyed door. Just as Jax was turning back to everyone, Yuri began to slump against Chibs, "Great, she's fainted." the Irishman sighed as he looked up at Jax. He shook his head and gave Chibs this 'Could shit get any worse?' look before bending down and picking the unknown girl up gingerly. It took them seconds to pull out of there with the injured woman in the back between Juice and Half-sack.

The drive back to Charming was a tense one as Yuri's soft and uneven breathing was the only thing heard in the otherwise quiet car.

* * *

Yuri's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight broke past the curtains and landed on her face. She blinked a few times slowly before she heard someone stir within the room. She wanted to tense, to shoot up into a sitting position, but it just wasn't happening.

"You're awake. I was starting to think you may have gone into a coma or somethin'!" Half-sack laughed awkwardly as he stood and made his way over to her. Yuri's first instinct would be to sit up, but her mind was hazy, and her body felt like it was made of stone. The young woman closed her eyes tightly for a few moments before trying to turn her head. A twinge of pain shot down her side and she winced, which made Half-sack take a hasty step towards her before realizing he should probably get Jax and Chibs.

Before she knew it, Yuri was left alone to suffer through the pain in her right shoulder. "A-ah!" she cried out softly before gasping as her failed attempt at sitting caused her even more pain. Eventually she leaned back, out of breath and completely exhausted. She lay there, breathing heavily with eyes shut tightly trying to comprehend what was going on.

'Why can't I remember what happened? I feel like I've been drugged.' Yuri questioned as memories of past experiences and her life back in Japan came rushing back all at once. A pathetic cry escaped her lips just as Clay, Jax and Chibs entered the room. Yuri would have like to have opened her eyes, but they were suddenly heavy, and she had little to no energy after her attempts at sitting up and moving.

"Like I said, we didn't know what to do." Jax finally spoke as he and Clay stood at the foot of the bed. Chibs moved to the left side so he could get a better look at her. Yuri could sense that someone was close to her, and flinched reflexively and let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"I removed tha bullet. She's just a bit weak now, lost alotta blood. She'll be okay though, just give 'er a day or two." Chibs said as he stepped back and examined her wound from afar.

"If she wasn't shot, we could have left her there and convinced her not to say anything. She was bleeding out, and leaving her there could have blown back on us if she lived to ID us. We had to bring her back with us, Clay." Jax spoke as he watched Clay closely for some kind of sign.

The older male sighed and shook his head, "What were you doin' there anyways?!" he yelled which caused the quiet Yuri to flinch at the sudden loudness. Jax took a deep breath, "Some asshole tried to run us off the road earlier, and I saw him at the gas station. I just roughed him up a bit, but he had a gun and pulled it on us." He replied honestly with a rather straight face.

"The fucking cashier was tha one who finished 'im off. Axed 'im in tha head!" Chibs finished as he crossed his arms over his chest. Clay looked to Chibs for a moment before looking back down to Yuri and sighing with a small shake of his head as if to say 'You gotta be shittin' me'.

"And now we got a shot up girl who's a witness to all this shit." Clay stated as he leaned forward and rested his hands on the bed board. Jax looked over to Yuri who laid in silence, "When she's up to it, we'll talk to her." he said before looking to Chibs and Clay. It was silent for a moment before Clay straightened back up, "She can't stay here much longer. Don't need her knowing anymore about us. Once she's good to go, drop her off wherever she wants, and put an end to all this bullshit." he replied before turning and leaving. Jax and Chibs followed behind, "I'll have the prospect watch her while she's here, y'know, make sure she stays in that room and doesn't die. Last thing we need is some stranger dying in my bed." Jax spoke as they walked.

Yuri's eyes shot open as the sudden realness and memories of what happened at the gas station seemed to revive her somewhat. She still didn't have the energy or will to sit up, but she certainly wasn't looking like a dead body anymore as color had returned to her face. "Shit, shit, shit! What do I do?" she cursed in Japanese as her breathing became heavy and panic set in. It was obvious that these people weren't normal. They took her in, patched her up, and then decided that she needed to be convinced not to talk about what happened like they had done this all before.

"I need to get out of here!" Yuri spoke in English as she struggled to just turn over onto her uninjured side. When she was finally on her side, she buried her face into a pillow, and breathed in the sickening scent of sweat and perfume. The smell had her stomach turning flips as she tried to fight the pain and get out of bed, but her body just wasn't responding the way she wanted it to. They really had given her some kind of drug, most likely a sedative, and it was just beginning to wear off but was still strong enough to hinder her movements.

Outside the room Yuri was resting in, Juice was tapping away at his computer. The clubhouse had been a bit busy with the unexpected arrival of Yuri. Gemma didn't agree to it at first. Most likely because of all the trouble she was having with Wendy and Tara, she figured Yuri would just be another headache, but she must have taken pity on the girl and eventually stopped complaining about her. Just yesterday, she even helped redress her wound, though it was because she saw how much trouble Chibs was having doing it alone despite Tig being there. Wasn't like he was being much help as he kept eyeing the girl's unconscious body. Gemma may not be the friendliest of people, but she wasn't gonna leave a defenseless girl with Tig no matter how much she loved him and disliked strangers.

Besides Gemma, no one really focused too much attention on Yuri. The Asian girl had been in and out of sleep during the first three days. For the most part, Chibs was the one keeping an eye on her as it was a bit of touch and go for the first two days. She had lost a lot of blood, and her body had gone into shock once, but somehow Yuri pulled through, and come the third day, the worst was over. After that, she was able to be left alone for most of the day. It had become Gemma's unspoken job – whether she liked it or not - to check in on Yuri from time to time.

It was now the fifth day of her staying in the clubhouse, and Juice's curiosity was eating at him. She remained nameless to them, which meant he wasn't able to do a search on her. She wasn't carrying any ID on her either. Only thing she had was her phone, and that got crushed to bits by accident when she was being moved in and operated on. He had pretty much hit a wall when it came to figuring out this mystery woman.

'I don't even know what she is…Chinese? Japanese?' he thought as he stared at his computer screen, "It's been five days, and no one has reported her missing." he finished aloud as he leaned back into his chair, "Who is she?" he added in an irritated tone as he narrowed his eyes at the blinking cursor.

"You talkin' about that Asian chick?" Half-sack asked as he let the crate of alcohol fall onto the bar counter with a loud bang. Juice spun around in his chair, "Yeah! It's really eating at me. I wanna know who she is." He replied with a sigh. Half-sack smiled deviously, "You got a thing for her already?" he teased as he began pulling out the alcohol and restocking the shelves. Juice stood and scoffed as he made his way over to the prospect, "It's not that! I just don't like not knowing about the people we welcome into our clubhouse, y'know?" he replied as he looked to the smaller male with disbelief, "It's not always about sex!" he added with a laugh, which caused Half-sack to do the same, "Don't fucking lie." Half-sack

said before grabbing the crate and moving it aside just as Clay emerge from the back followed by Jax and Chibs.

"Hey, prospect. Keep an eye on the girl. She's moving around now." Jax commanded as he past the two at the bar. Half-sack nodded his head and finished shelving the alcohol before moving past Juice and towards the back room.

"I knew it!" Half-sack laughed as he looked behind him to see Juice following him.

The darker male just smiled and shook his head, "That ain't it! I just wanna see if I can get her name." he replied as they made their way down the hallway.

A dull thud coming from the room Yuri was staying in caught their attention, and they quickened their pace. Half-sack flung the door open just in time to see the injured girl on the floor trying to fix herself to sit upright. Her cheeks were flushed pink from exertion, and she was breathing heavily as she looked up at them weakly. Neither of them would admit it, but the sight of her hunched over form and breathless facial expression had them both captivated for a moment. Her tired hazel gaze flitted between the two them as she tried to figure out what was going to happen.

Juice was the first to move as he pushed past Half-sack and quickly made his way over to Yuri. He bent down to pick her up, but she flinched back. He shook his head, "Come on, you need to stay in bed." He commanded with a disapproving look before ending the last part with a goofy smile as he slipped one arm under her knees while the other carefully supported her back. Juice lifted her up easily, and was even a bit surprised at how light she was considering how well-endowed she was in the chest area.

Yuri didn't want him to touch her, but she didn't have any fight left in her, and allowed the strange man who smiled stupidly to pick her up. She avoided eye contact, not because she was shy, but because she just couldn't move her neck to look up at him without jarring her gunshot wound. She was expecting to hit the bed soon, but instead, she was still being held in this man's arms. Eventually, she cracked an eye open to see another man looking at them like an idiot.

"The bed. Pull the sheets back?" Juice questioned with an expected look. Yuri really wished she could roll her eyes at this guy's stupid look, but instead all she could do was just close them and allow herself to be placed gingerly back in the bed. She didn't mean to, but she sighed in relief and relaxed into the soft cushion. Juice crossed his arms over his chest and smiled proudly ( or goofily, really ) before looking over to Half-sack. "Good luck. Don't let her die! And don't do anything to her while she's out. We don't need another Tig…" Juice teased as he slapped a hand down on Half-sacks shoulder before disappearing out the room.

Half-sack sighed and ran a hand through his hair before covering Yuri up once more and taking a seat in the computer chair.


	2. 起死回生

_Hello, readers! I forgot the self and story introduction in the first post, so I'll do it now. _

_This story is about the relationship a young girl has with some unlikely people as her once peaceful life gets torn to shreds when she happens to be a witness to a brawl between Jax and some asshole that ended with the latter having an axe buried in their skull, while a bullet ends up in her shoulder. While unconscious, she taken back to their clubhouse and tended to. She's been asked not to report what happened that night, and she agrees in hopes that she'll be let go with no strings attached, but of course it's never that easy._

_The story takes place S1xE2 when Jax catches up with the asshole who cut them off earlier, but will be written through more episodes and seasons with a few detours every now and again. The story is rated M for language, violence and smut that will be written later in the story between Juice and my character Yuri. There will be possible smaller relationships she may have with other characters, but nothing serious or permanent. Ultimately, she will end up with Juice._

_Now, for my intro~ I'm new to writing fanfiction on here. I wrote fanfiction before with a friend, but it ended once school started up again, and that was at least four years ago. After that, I spent time role-playing, and became a better writer. My friend turned me to SOA, and I just couldn't fight the urge to write some SOA fanfiction. Now, here I am, uploading my writing in hopes that people will like it and reccomend it to others. I love to hear what people have to say about my story, so be sure to leave a review! It fuels me to make faster updates~ Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story. In the next chapter, I'll add a in-depth description of Yuri at the end so that you can have some kind of visual. In the meantime, click the cover art of this story to get a general idea of what she looks like!_

* * *

"What a stupid boy he was. Loving a wild thing terrified of her own shadow."

**Loving a Wild Thing**

Juan Carlos "Juice" Ortiz and Yuriko Juliyah Itami

_起死回生 - Wake from death and return to life_

CHAPTER TWO

A day had passed, and Yuri had become more mobile, but the Sons of Anarchy had yet to know this as she faked sleep often to figure out what to do. Whenever someone entered, or when Half-sack was watching her, she'd either pretend to be asleep, or still be out of it when someone dared to wake her up. This seemed to work as she was left alone to think.

'Whatever they gave me has worn off. I can move around now, and the bullet wound doesn't hurt. They must have numbed it and gave me painkillers, not that I'm complaining. Now that I can move, I need to get out of here. Shit, I don't even know where I am! I could be seven states away, who knows! I was out for days, anything could have happened. No matter what though, I can't stay here with them, they're dangerous, I know it…' Yuri thought as she listened carefully for any noise from Half-sack who sat off to her left. When she heard his even breathing and lack of movement, she assumed he was asleep.

Slowly, she cracked an eye open and was relieved to see that she was right. Half-sack was slouching in the chair with his head thrown back. Yuri sighed softly before quietly turning over to her good side. Her mind was crystal clear, and she was wide awake as she stared intensely at the dirty carpet below her, 'There's a lot of them. I remember hearing five distinct voices, but I've heard them mention others, so there has to be more. And they all have guns…and are most likely killers…and I'm a witness to one of them shooting at, and beating down some stranger. And if I wake up, that means I've seen their hideout and heard things, which only makes things worse. I am screwed. Running away will only make me look suspicious, which will lead them to hunting me down and most likely killing me. I am so. fucking. screwed!' she thought with a silent grimace. At the sudden sound of the door opening, Yuri tensed and shut her eyes tightly.

Gemma stood in the door looking at Half-sack with disapproval, "Hey prospect, wake up. I need to clean her wound." She spoke as she held out the tools needed to do so. Half-sack snapped forward and got up quickly, "You sure you don't need me to stay? She may try somethin'." He asked. Gemma rolled her eyes and gave him an annoyed look, "I think I can handle an injured Asian girl…" she replied dryly. Half-sack looked back at Yuri before hurrying past Clay's Oldlady.

Once alone, Gemma closed the door and locked it behind her. She stood there for a moment, hand on her hip, watching the steady rise and fall of Yuri's back before sauntering over to her, "How long you gonna pretend that you're asleep, sweet heart?" she asked with a scoff. She set down the gauze and ointment before sitting down on the bed. When Yuri felt the dip, she held her breath, 'She knows! I'm dead. She's gonna kill me. This is it.'

Gemma smirked a bit before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting herself up, "I'm not gonna kill you. I can understand why you'd pretend to still be out of it." she spoke between breaths, "You got yourself into a pretty fucked up situation. I wouldn't think too much of it though. We're not killers. We're not gonna off ya, okay? So you can wake up now." she finished with a side glance to the younger girl.

Yuri seemed to be weighing her options mentally, and before long, she was slowly opening her eyes. A small cocky smile played across Gemma's face as she was proven right, but she hid it well with the cigarette. Slowly and cautiously, Yuri sat up, completely unsure of what to say in a situation like this. Gemma held the cigarette between her lips, "Glad to see that you're better. I'm sure you got a lot of questions, but all that needs to wait. Right now, you need to shower. You've been laying here for close to a week in the those dirty clothes." Gemma informed as she pulled the covers back. Yuri tensed for a moment, and eyed Gemma warily before giving a small nod of her head. Gemma returned the gesture, and stood before making her way over to the other side of the bed to help her up. The younger woman was hesitant at first, but when Gemma ignored her reluctance to receive help, and pulled her carefully out of the bed, Yuri relaxed just a bit and allowed herself to be led to the bathroom.

Gemma leaned against the doorframe, and watched the girl look around before turning back to look at her, "Don't worry, it's just you and me. I'm not gonna do anything except help." She said before giving the cigarette a small flick.

Maybe it was the drugs in her, but Yuri didn't think twice about questioning her. She turned back to face the shower and attempted to remove her shirt, but her injured shoulder wasn't allowing much movement. Seeing the girl's pathetic attempt at trying to take off her shirt had Gemma smiling briefly before she stepped forward and helped her with her top followed by the rest of her clothing. As the young girl stood there naked, Gemma couldn't help but take a good look at her body. Except for the red and bruised skin around her bullet wound, and the blood that ran down the front and of back of her, the girl had unmarked skin. There were no tattoos or scars like most of the ladies here had. Her skin was almost a dollish white too, but it wasn't a pasty kind of white like Half-sack. It was a delicate, attractive kind of white that wasn't achieved over night.

As Gemma's eyes roamed over her body, she took notice to how well-endowed she was compared to some of the Asian woman she had seen in her lifetime. Her chest was noticeably larger than anything she had seen on an Asian, which surprised her. They were perky, and looked incredibly soft too. A slight twinge of jealousy surged through her as she focused on her flat, softly defined stomach, small waist, full hips, plump bottom and long legs. This girl was definitely a looker, and young too. Gemma wasn't going to lie and tell herself that this girl wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't at all intimidated. She had seen girls like this before, although they all carried themselves much differently. The majority of them were in the sex selling business, and they all advertised the experienced they had proudly. This girl had an almost innocent look to her, but Gemma could tell by looking at her that she knew her way around a man. It was a gift she had developed being around Luann's Cara Cara girls a bit too often. Under normal circumstances, she would have asked some questions, but this was anything but normal.

Gemma moved past the girl and started the shower, "Take your time. I'll go get you some clean clothes." She spoke before setting out a large towel and feminine smelling bodywash, shampoo, and conditioner. Yuri turned to Gemma and gave a reflexive small bow, "Thank you." she spoke softly, her voice small from not being used for days. The older woman gave her a nod, "Name's Gemma." she replied quickly before leaving without getting the other woman's name.

Yuri stood there in silence before remembering she was naked with the bathroom door still open. Quickly, she closed it and pressed the little button in to lock it before looking back to the shower and gingerly stepping in.

Gemma returned rather quickly with a clean set of clothes, and wasn't surprised to find the bathroom door locked. She breathed in deep as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "Can I ever just have a quiet day?" she asked herself before taking a long drag from her cigarette.

Twenty minutes later, Yuri emerged from the bathroom with the towel wrapped tightly around her. No words were spoken as Gemma helped her get dressed. The clothes fit her surprisingly well. She was given a plain black v-neck that hung a bit loosely on her, a pair of ripped designer jeans, some expensive looking boots, and a baggy red and black flannel button down. Once everything was on, she examined herself in the mirror before Gemma seemingly read her mind, "The clothes were left here by some past visitors."

Yuri nodded her head before turning to face Gemma, "My name is Yuriko, but you can call me Yuri." she told softly before falling quiet. She had no idea what to say next. Normally she'd go on, but this was anything but normal. Gemma nodded her head, "Alright, _Yuri_. You can walk, right?" she asked despite knowing the answer. Yuri nodded stupidly as if an answer was really needed.

"You look like you could use a change of scenery. How about we go step outside?" Gemma asked as she made her way to the door. Yuri made no attempt to hide the fear she felt when she thought about the men from earlier, "Are they out there?" she asked hesitantly. Gemma knew who she was talking about and shook her head and waved her hand dismissively, "No, they're out working. No one here but us, hun." she replied before disappearing out the door.

Yuri took a moment to gather her thoughts before following loosely behind Gemma. She stepped cautiously out from around the corner expecting to see the men from before, but to her relief Gemma had been telling the truth. The older woman scoffed slightly in disbelief, "What, don't trust me?" she joked dryly before stepping around the bar counter and pulling out a dark alcohol. Yuri gave her an apologetic look before standing rather awkwardly on the other side. Seeing this, Gemma gave a little laugh and told her to sit down while she poured them a drink. Once they were both sipping away, Gemma finally broke the silence, "I'm sure you got a lot of questions…and even more ideas as to who we are exactly." she spoke as she eyed Yuri carefully, "What happened last night escalated into something that should have never happened. That blond guy is my son, Jax. He roughed that guy up to get even with something he had done earlier."

"He cut him off when they were driving?" Yuri asked without much thought.

Gemma nodded her head slowly while giving her a questioning look, "Yeah, he cut them off. Things just got way outta hand. I'm sure you saw it, but Jax didn't kill the guy, the cashier did." she said between a sip.

"So then why take me?"

Gemma focused on finishing her drink and pouring herself a new one before answering, "For a number of reasons. The first and most obvious one was that you were seriously injured, and an ambulance would have taken too long to get there. Jax's a good guy; he couldn't just leave you there to bleed out." She replied in a rather pointed tone as if she should have known this already, "Then there's their own asses that needed to be saved. Everything went down fast, and Jax needed to know that you weren't going to get things mixed up and say he had killed the guy or somethin'."

Yuri nodded her head slightly. Everything did happen fast, and now that she thought about it, the details were a bit fuzzy, "Right…Well, I'm not going to say anything. I…I promise."

Gemma shrugged her shoulders a bit and nodded, "I believe ya. You don't look like the type to do somethin' like that. But I'm not the one who needs convincing. Jax and Clay, my husband, need to hear that from you."

Yuri looked down into her drink and thought about her having to stand in front of Jax and this Clay guy, and swear that she wasn't going to report what happened. 'What if they don't believe me?' she thought worriedly as she thumbed the rim of the glass.

"Don't look so scared. Like I said, we're not killers. Everything will work out."

The younger female took a deep breath before downing the drink, 'I hope they're all as understanding as her.' she thought.

"So, you gonna tell me more about yourself?" Gemma asked as she took a seat on the stool next to Yuri. "Juice tried to do a search on you, but you lost your wallet."

Hearing that she lost the one and only ID she had, and didn't have the money to replace it, Yuri sighed heavily, "Uhm, sure. Yuriko Juliyah Itami. I'm Japanese and Chinese, but was born and raised in Japan. I moved here when I nineteen. That was four years ago. I'm twenty-three now, and live alone in Oakland." she informed before falling silent. She could tell by the look Gemma was giving her that she was curious as to how she spoke such good English. "My mother and Father are both teachers, and spent most of their years in the U.S before moving back to Japan. I learned English from them while taking some formal classes in school." She added. Gemma nodded her head in understanding, "Well, we don't get many Asians like yourself here in Charming. I'm Gemma Teller. My husband Clay runs an auto shop and is the president of this here motorcycle club. My son Jax is the vice president." she spoke as she poured herself another drink.

Just as she was bringing the glass to her lips, the front door was opened and in came the Sons of Anarchy. Clay and Jax came to a slow stop as they eyed Yuri. Both of them looked between the two women drinking before Jax turned an expectant eye to the Asian.

The Sons were abrasive when talking to her, but Gemma was there to be somewhat of a mediator as Yuri explained to them that she wasn't going to say anything. Eventually, Gemma and her convinced them all that the cops and ATF wouldn't be crawling up their asses, and things calmed down a bit.

"Well, she still can't be admitted to a hospital, and her wound isn't fully healed." Chibs spoke as he poured himself a drink.

"Then keep her here until it's healed. It's the least we can do." Gemma chimed in as she came to stand behind Clay.

Jax was hesitant to let a stranger stay so close to the club, and shot Clay a questioning look. The president seemed to give Yuri a once over before looking back to Jax, "She can stay until her shoulder's healed."

Jax didn't question his judgment, and agreed to let her stay in the back room until she was fully healed. This just meant they'd have to be careful of what they say to keep from breaking appearances.

Seeing as though everything was settled, Gemma leaned down to kiss Clay's cheek, "How about we go to the carnival? Yuri can come too, she needs the sunlight." she teased as she made a jab at her porcelain skin.

Yuri ended up riding in the car with Gemma, and they made idle conversation until they arrived at the carnival. The younger woman felt awkward being in public with the people she witnessed a murder with, and it was obvious they all felt the same because they made sure Juice and Half-sack stuck close to her as they entered. Yuri didn't mind though. She didn't even blame them for doing it, but she was in no condition to run, and she had a feeling no one would believe her if she talked. She watched in silence as Jax, Tig and Bobby rode a child's rollercoaster. Gemma had assured her she could walk around, but told her to keep within eyesight to avoid a "misunderstanding". She wasn't going to push it, but she could feel how uncomfortable everyone was with her around, so she ended up breaking away from their group.

Juice and Half-sack followed loosely behind watching her closely, and let them tell ya, they'd say they were watching her, but it was in a way that was the polar opposite of what Jax had told them to do.

"Look at her, man. I've never seen an Asian like that. What is she, Chinese?" Half-sack asked Juice quietly.

Juice smiled, "Japanese _and_ Chinese."

They both shared a smile as they watched her idly walk around looking at all the games and people. Yuri knew they were checking her out, and although she wasn't exactly angry ( it took a lot to anger her ), she was irritated that the two idiots behind her didn't know how to whisper.

"Did you run a search on her?"

"No, I didn't get the chance, but she said she's twenty-three and lives in Oakland."

"Mayan territory? What if she's some kind of spy?"

"Really? I don't think they'd hire a girl to kill a Son."

The two of them chatted animatedly as Yuri continued around the carnival. It was nice to get outside, but she still didn't have all her strength back, and so she was feeling a bit winded after only a few minutes of walking. When the lightheadedness was setting in, she could feel herself losing balance and swaying. It didn't take long for her to run into someone.

The drink Tristen had been carrying was knocked out of her hands and hit the ground, splashing soda onto the back of Yuri's boots. Quickly, she spun around and apologized, but the younger girl seemed to be apologetic too, and they ended up apologizing together. Tristen smiled at her, and couldn't help but think of how pretty she looked. What stood out the most was her long brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked exotic out here amongst the people of Charming.

The bandage peeking out of her shirt caught her attention, and Tristen asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine. Sorry about all this. Can I get you a new drink?" Yuri asked as she picked up the now empty cup. Tristen shook her head and was about to answer when she saw Juice and Half-sack standing a few steps away watching them. She saw the vests, and recalled the blond man from earlier who gave her the tickets was wearing the same thing. "Are you with those people from earlier?" she asked. Yuri followed her line of sight and knew just what she was talking about, "Yeah, I am. I'm a friend visiting from Oakland." She replied, unsure of what else to say to make things less suspicious. Tristen seemed to accept her response, but was now curious of the bandages, "What happened? You look kinda pale."

Yuri smiled and shook her head, "Got into a little accident at home. Got nicked while putting up some shelves." she reassured. It surprised her just how easily she was lying to this kid. She hadn't lied like this in years, and it was a bit alarming at how natural it was to her.

Tristen gave her an apologetic look before nodding her head in understanding, "Well, I hope you get better soon."

Yuri smiled before fiddling with the empty cup awkwardly, unsure of what else to say. Tristen glanced back to Half-sack and Juice, "Hey, wanna go on a ride with me? I've been wanting to go on the spinning one all day, and I got just enough tickets for two people!" she chirped happily as she held out the tickets for Yuri. She looked back at the two men in charge of looking after her, not to get permission, but to see if they were still there. Seeing them unmoved, Yuri turned back to Tristen with a smile, "Sure, I'll go with you."

She wasn't one for carnival rides, but she needed to get away from pressing eyes. If she needed to fake a smile to get away from Juice and the prospect, she'd do it. Sadly the ride didn't last long, and when they got off, Juice was the only one waiting for them.

"That was really fun! Thanks for riding with me, but I gotta go. My parents are probably looking for me." Tristen said as she began to back away with a grin on her face, "By the way, my name is Tristen!" she called as she waved and took off. Yuri never got a chance to respond before the young girl was out of sight. She'd never admit it, but she had fun with the girl, and was glad they bumped into each other.

But then reality dawned on her, and Yuri turned to face Juice with a blank face. Juice seemed hurt by this, "Aw, come on! Don't look like that. You were having fun a minute ago!" he whined with that same goofy grin of his. Yuri shrugged her one good shoulder, "We should probably head back." she replied plainly as she made her way past Juice and back towards the group. The Son member looked around astonished at her dismissive attitude, all the while wondering what he had done wrong before following after her.

When they reached everyone, Yuri quietly told Gemma that she wasn't feeling well expecting her to take her back, but instead Gemma told her she would be staying, but that the guys were heading back.

"Ride back with one of them. That okay, Clay?"

Clay was more or less okay with her riding back with them, the only problem was who she was going to ride back with. Tig was the first to volunteer, but Bobby and Jax shot him down saying he'd take a detour. Jax looked like he was going to volunteer next, but Juice interrupted and said he'd be happy to do it. Everyone exchanged curious looks as Juice stepped up. Even Yuri seemed a bit surprised by this. She figured the cold shoulder she gave him earlier would push him away and put an end to any of his advances.

"What? She needs a ride back!" he argued with a chuckle. Jax turned to Bobby and gave him a devious smile before shrugging his shoulders, "Fine, she rides back with you, Juicy."

If it was even possible, Juice's grin grew larger as he looked over to a mildly surprised Yuri.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite." Gemma smiled as she leaned down to whisper in her ear. Juice biting was the least of her worries. She simply didn't want to get too close to any of them. She wanted to heal and then leave all this behind her. 'Rosa's surely worried about me, right?' she thought as she was led over to the bikes.

She watched everyone else suit up before taking off without waiting for Juice or her. 'Yeah, just go ahead and leave me alone with him, I'll be fine.' she thought before a black helmet was thrust towards her.

"Gotta put this on." Juice smiled. Yuri stared down at the helmet for a moment before tentatively taking it. She looked it over before looking up at him, "I have to wear this?" she questioned. He nodded his head once, "Yeah. Don't worry though, it'll look good on you." he replied before swinging his leg over his bike and taking a seat. She ignored the last part before hesitantly putting on the helmet and sitting behind him. After a moment of them sitting there awkwardly, Yuri slipped her arms around his waist and held back a wince from the pain in her shoulder. She could _feel_ him smiling, and it irritated her how much he was enjoying this.

"You gotta hold on tighter!" Juice told her, a small smirk on his face. Yuri knew that if she held him any tighter, her breasts would be pressed against him, and she really didn't want to give him that kind of satisfaction. But it was either suck it up and give this guy a brief moment of pleasure, or potentially fall off the bike while he rode and die.

Yuri took a deep breath before closing her eyes and pulling herself closer to him. Just like she thought, her chest was pressed firmly against his leather clad back, and she hated how she could feel the coolness of it through the flimsy shirt material. Like before, she could just _feel_ his smile widen, and the urge to respond to his childish antics was beginning to become too much. 'It won't take long, just suffer through this.' Yuri told herself as she felt the rumble of the bike beneath her as it roared to life.

!& - T - I - M - E - S - K - I - P -

The next day was a quiet one. The Sons were outside working while she was inside getting her wound redressed by Gemma. As the older woman worked, she brought up a fundraiser like event she was putting together with everyone. When the one-sided conversation came to an end, Yuri she finally spoke up and asked about Juice.

"Who is he, exactly? He's always got this goofy grin on his face."

Gemma laughed, "Juicy's harmless. He's a good boy, and when it comes to anything technological, he's your go to, but he has little to no social skills which makes him come off as weird. He really is weird, don't misunderstand. He's just not a _weirdo_."

Yuri furrowed her eyes at the confusing response. He was weird, just not a weirdo? She had no idea what that meant, and for a moment she felt like a total foreigner.

"I see."

The room fell silent before Gemma looked over to her, "Why'd ya ask?"

Yuri just shrugged her shoulder, "No reason. I've just never met a person like him." she lied.

Gemma seemed to accept her answer for now as she didn't ask any more questions and finished in silence. "There, all done. Hey, listen, you heading out? If you are, take these papers with you and put them on the desk in the office." she said before handing her a brown folder filled with papers. Yuri knew that by "heading out", she really wasn't leaving the compound, just leaving the clubhouse. Without question, she took the folder and left. When she stepped out into the lot, she noticed a shiny benz as she made her way to the office. She saw the door closed, but she didn't expect anyone to be inside, so when she heard voices, she stopped and listened.

"My daughter's still in shock, she doesn't remember much. Asshole busted her in the jaw and threw her down in the dirt. Raped her. She'd only thirteen years old."

"What did the cops say?"

"Took a report; Hale's out looking."

There was a tense pause before the talking picked up again.

"I want you to find him. You bring him to me first. Pay anything you want."

Yuri took a step back, stunned at what she was hearing. This so called towing and auto shop was just a cover. They really did kill people for money, just like she thought. Realizing that she probably wasn't suppose to hear any of this, she quickly retreated back into the clubhouse, folder pressed tightly to her chest. Once inside, she made sure Gemma didn't see her before disappearing into the bathroom and locking herself inside.

"Who were they talking about?" she asked herself quietly before sitting down on the toilet. 'A thirteen year old was raped, and someone is paying SAMCRO to kill whoever did it. But who was raped?' she asked herself as she tried to remember any encounters she may have had with a young girl. Suddenly the image of the girl she met at the carnival flashed through her mind, "Tristen? But, I was with her…" she said quietly as she tried to imagine the little girl being a victim of rape. The thought had her feeling nauseous all of a sudden, "Glad I'm in a bathroom." she breathed before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. If Tristen had been raped, she saw no problem with SAMCRO killing the bastard who did it. She just hoped Tristen was okay.


	3. Don't take that smile away

_Don't take that smile away_

**CHAPTER THREE**

Beta'd by Sparroe51

Gemma heard the front door of the clubhouse open and shut, but she brushed it off as her imagination as she went on with tidying up the room Yuri was calling her own for the time being. She'd never say it, but the girl was being helpful despite her fucked up shoulder. That night when they came back from the carnival, everyone gathered at the bar and got drunk. Even the new girl's cool front was broken as she started drinking more. Surprisingly enough, she warmed up nicely to Tig, the only person who considered having his way with her when she was knocked out. With alcohol in her system, she hit it off pretty well with everyone. Gemma had also noticed how Juice looked at her. He made more than a few attempts to drunkenly hit on her, but she had more control over herself, and evaded his advances by talking to someone else or moving. No one bothered to stop him as it was way too funny to watch Juice continually make an ass of himself. But the party had to come to an end sooner or later, and at around 3 AM, everyone crashed. At this point, everyone was pretty drunk, even Yuri, and that was when Tig drunkenly tried to make a pass at her, but Gemma caught her before they started anything on the couch. There was no protest ( from Yuri, that is ) as she led her back to her room.

But did all this mean she liked or trusted Yuri? Hell no. She knew how sly, and doggish females were. She just liked not having a shit ton of paperwork to do.

When Yuri awoke later in the day, she wasn't hungover at all, which only surprised and fueled Gemma's curiosity. Your average girl couldn't handle that much alcohol and wake up without a killer headache. Only people she saw able to do that were the partiers like herself and the Cara Cara girls. But her suspicions stayed just that as she kept herself from asking any questions. No point in getting to know the girl if she was going to end up leaving in the end, right?

After throwing the last piece of clothing into the hamper, Gemma knew she probably looked a mess after cleaning, so she made her way to the bathroom. When she tried to open the bathroom door, it didn't budge. On the other side, Yuri jumped from her seat on the toilet and ended up dropping the folder. Papers exploded out of it, and covered the floor. Gemma gave the knob another turn before knocking, "Someone in there?"

It was silent for a moment as Yuri panicked and tried to pick up the papers as quickly as she could without making too much sound, "U-uh, yeah. I'm in here, Gemma. Be right out!" she answered as she frantically stuffed the papers back into the folder. Gemma sighed in annoyance and jutted her hip out, "Hurry up, I gotta go." she said plainly as she took a few steps back and waited for the door to open. She swore she heard the rustle of paper just before the door opened, "You okay in there?"

Yuri gave her a sheepish smile, "Wasn't feeling too good."

Gemma raised an eyebrow and watched as the shorter girl slipped past her and hurried out of the clubhouse. Once outside, Yuri removed the folder from behind her back and quickly entered the office where she set the folder down like she was instructed to do. As she was leaving, she caught Clay entering the clubhouse with the rest of the Sons behind him and wondered if they were about to have some kind of meeting or something. She knew better than to be in the clubhouse when a meeting was going happening, so she busied herself with talking to Lowell, a guy who worked in the shop.

"So, they're having a meeting?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah. Probably about the shop or club. Business as usual." Lowell answered her, fidgeting with his rag.

"You work here, why aren't you in there with them?" Yuri frowned slightly.

Lowell laughed a bit awkwardly, "I just work at the shop, I'm not a part of the motorcycle club or anything, so I'm not in there with them." he spoke softly.

Yuri saw how uncomfortable the question made him, and decided to change the subject, "You been working here long?" she asked. Lowell seemed to appreciate the change in subject, "For a couple of years. I really like it here! Clay, y'know, he helped me get—"

Lowell's reply was cut off as Hale pulled in accompanied by a single squad car. Yuri watched them both park before the two cops got out and waited behind Hale.

"Why are they here?" Yuri asked as she began to worry if it had something to do with the gas station incident.

Lowell shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno. I better go get Clay and Jax though."

Lowell quickly made his way into the clubhouse, leaving her to stand outside alone, staring at Hale and the two cops.

As Hale watched Lowell disappear into the clubhouse to do what he assumed was fetch Clay, his serious gaze landed on an unfamiliar face. Her arm was pulled into a sling, and she seemed to be staring back at him, only his eyes were hidden behind tinted glasses so she had no idea if he was actually looking back at her. After giving her a once over, he wondered if whatever was wrong with her arm was thanks to something the Sons had done. He had the fleeting idea to go over and question her, but seeing Clay and Jax emerge from the clubhouse reminded him of why he was paying them a visit.

Yuri watched the two groups come together, and for a moment, she thought Clay was going to start swinging as his steps were heavy and full of anger or annoyance. Jax on the other hand seemed relaxed and even a bit cocky as he and the rest of the Sons approached Hale.

"Did something happen?" she asked Lowell as he took his spot next to her.

"Still don't know. Hale has it out for Clay and Jax, so he's probably just here to press buttons." Lowell pushed back the hair on his forehead.

"Hale? He's the guy with the glasses, I assume. What happened between the three of them?" She shaded her eyes with her good hand while squinting to get a better look.

"Oh you know, loud bikes, disturbing the peace and stuff. Nothing serious. Like I said, he's just here to mess with them." Lowell said dismissively before stuffing the dirty rag into his pocket.

Yuri nodded her head and fell silent as she tried to listen in on the conversation. She was only able to pick up bits and pieces of it, but she knew by the way they were standing that they weren't discussing anything good. When the conversation was apparently over, Hale turned and left in his jeep, leaving the two cops behind. But before he left, he called one of the cops over, and whispered something to him before finally leaving. Yuri wondered what he had said as the two cops regrouped and tried talking to the Sons. None of them seemed to be willing to work with them as they spat some obscenities at the two before moving over to the garage instead of the clubhouse.

Officer Mann turned to his partner Fain, "Hale wants us to interview the girl over there, says he's never seen her before." he said before glancing over to Yuri who was busy talking to Kip. Officer Fain leaned back to see past his partner, and was pleased with what he saw. He made sure not to stare as it was unprofessional, but those long legs in those rolled up jean shorts were hard to look away from. Officer Mann saw him staring and nudged him, "Stop staring like that." he said with a devious smile, knowing he was close to doing the same.

"Well, I gotta get back to work. Have a nice day, Miss Yuri." Lowell smiled to her.

"Oh, okay. Later." Yuri replied with a small smile. She had told him to stop addressing her like that the first time they met, but he insisted that he didn't feel right calling her anything else. He said she reminded him of a supermodel on a Miss Universe show he had watched when he was younger, and felt adding "Miss" was appropriate. She wasn't going to argue with him. The look in his eyes told of a dark and sad past, and she felt all too familiar memories flooding into her mind as she looked at him. It was obvious that he was a drug abuser. Whether or not he was off them was unclear to her, and she didn't feel it was her place to ask. With that, she allowed him to call her "Miss Yuri" no matter how humorous the Sons thought it was, or how embarrassed she got being called it.

Just as she was hopping down from the wooden table and gathering up her things, Officers Mann and Fain approached her. When she turned, she was greeted by shiny badges, "Uh, yes, Officers?" she asked as she looked up at them. From the corner of her eye, she could see the Sons tense up as they watched the two cops approach her, but Yuri wasn't worried. Back in Japan, she had picked up on how to look innocent one moment, and to blush and smile like a whore in heat the next.

"We're investigating an incident that happened here in Charming. We're asking anyone who was at the Carnival yesterday some questions, were you there yesterday?" Officer Mann asked. Yuri slowly nodded her head, a worried look taking over her face. "Well then, we need to ask you a few questions about a girl." Officer Fain chimed in as he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a photo, "Did you happen to run into, or see this girl at the carnival?"

Yuri gasped slightly as she took the picture, "Yes. Her name is Tristen, right? I literally bumped into her. Knocked her soda out of her hands and offered to get her a new one, but then we started talking, and she asked if I'd go on a r-ride with her. D-did something happen?" she asked brokenly as tears welled up in her eyes. Officer Mann let his head fall a bit, "Yes, she was raped by someone while at the carnival." he spoke quietly and solemnly, "Did anything strike you as odd when with her? Perhaps panicked, or in distress?"

"No, she was smiling and happy. I mean, after the ride, she said she had to go because her parents were probably looking for her. She looked a bit panicked then, but that's only normal, right?" Yuri asked softly as she handed the photo back. Both officers nodded their heads, "So nothing strange stood out to you?"

"No, she looked normal to me."

"What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, this? I stupidly jumped out of the shower yesterday, and lost my footing. I banged it up pretty good, and it's just really sore right now. Doctor said I didn't need a cast since nothing was broken, but gave me a sling just to be safe. I'll be back to normal in no time." she told them as she flashed them a small smile. Luckily the shirt she wore hid the real wound. The two cops seemed to accept her story for now, and said goodbye before making their way back to their squad car.

Yuri let out a soft sigh and made her way over to the Sons who stood at the entrance of the garage anxiously waiting for her to tell them what the cops wanted with her.

"Don't worry, they were just asking about a rape at the carnival. Apparently Tristen Oswald was the victim. I told them I bumped into her and rode a ride with her before she took off looking for her parents." Yuri informed the group, but she knew they already had the details considering Tristen's father asked that they bring the rapist to him so that he could kill him. Jax smiled and gave her a nod of approval before pulling out his phone to call Juice back and order Kip to follow Hale.

It had been an hour since the two cops interviewed her, and all they asked for since then was coffee. Everyone but the cops were growing impatient it seemed as every minute spent waiting for them was a minute the rapist used to get further and further away. Eventually, Clay, Jax and Tig got tired of waiting, and the latter suggested tranquilizing the two cops by drugging their coffee. Both Clay and Jax liked the idea, but was unsure if the two cops would be so willing to take a direct offering of coffee from them.

Remembering that they were housing an attractive young lady, Jax pushed off from the wall and made his way into the office where Tig was drugging the coffee and Yuri was sitting reading some papers.

"_Yuri._" Jax drawled sweetly with a smile as she approached her. She looked at him with a raised brow, "What?" she questioned as he moved behind her and used the back of the chair she sat in to brace himself as he leaned in closer to her, "I need you to do me a favor and bring those cops a refill." he spoke lowly. Yuri disliked the invasion of her personal space, but didn't dwell on it. After all, the sooner she agreed, the sooner he'd be gone. She looked over to see Tig swishing some coffee around in a pot, and assumed that was what she was being asked to use, "Sure, I'll bring them some more coffee."

Jax smiled, "Thank you, sweatheart." he said as he moved back to let her get up, "Call them over."

Yuri nodded her head, "I'll do something even better to make sure they come." she replied with smile, the accidental play on words leaving Tig in somewhat of a stupor as she left the office and sauntered over to the two cops.

As she approached, they straightened up, and she smiled at them, "You've been standing out here in the sun for a while. Why not come inside for a bit?" she asked them before leaning in close enough to see into their cups and for them to get a nice whiff of the vanilla scented perfume she wore, "I can give you a refill." she added before biting her bottom lip slightly.

"Sure." Officer Mann finally spoke. Yuri batted her eyelashes before turning and leading them into the office. Once inside, she smiled at Tig who held the coffee pot. She took the paper cups from the cops, making sure to brush fingers with them, and allowed Tig to fill them up again before handing them back. They both took a large gulp of the drugged coffee as they made their way further into the office, and Yuri had to stifle a giggle when Tig offered Jax some of the tainted coffee. It took but a moment for the drugs to kick in and cause the two to go limp.

Jax and Chibs left to meet up with Kip, while Tig and Bobby left to search for a man named Darby. Their departures left her alone with Clay, Juice and the two drugged cops since Gemma had left on some important errand. Seeing as though she had nothing to do, Yuri wandered aimlessly around the compound, and before long, she was inside the clubhouse looking for something to do.

Upon entering, Juice leaned away from his computer only to see Yuri making her way towards his general direction. He smiled at her, but like always, he got a stoic response. Normally, most guys would be put off by this, but for some reason he couldn't stop trying to engage her. Given the chance to think about it, it probably had something to do with how helpless and defenseless she looked when she fainted, and had to sit between him and Kip in the car. Then there were the brief moments he got to see her while she was knocked out her in the clubhouse. All of the women he came into contact with here at the club were all commanding, and had that in your face kind of sexy going on. He wasn't complaining about the sex, that's for sure, but the ladies from Cara Cara were all ready to give it up ( sometimes without even asking ) in a heartbeat, and obviously had been around more than a few times.

Whether or not Yuri was the same didn't matter; she carried herself and had the allure of someone that didn't, and that's what intrigued him the most. Plus she was an outsider to this kind of life, so she seemed a bit exotic to him. But no matter how hard he tried, she always pushed him away, even with the simplest of things.

"Got nothing to do, huh?" he asked as he resumed typing. Yuri eyed his leather clad back from her spot at the bar, not bothering to answer him as she fiddled idly with a shot glass. Juice took the silence as the okay to keep talking, "So, you're from Japan. Never met a Japanese girl." he spoke with a chuckle, feeling unsure of what exactly to say.

"I'm part Chinese." Yuri answered curtly. She didn't like being this way with Juice, but she hated how he acted like he wanted to get to know her when he only wanted to have sex. At least Tig was honest about what he wanted. He didn't try to strike up idle chit-chat like Juice did.

You'd think her shortness with him would be enough to end the conversation, but he mumbled 'Oh, right' before continuing, "How's your shoulder?"

Yuri rolled her eyes before letting the shot glass hit the counter rather hard, "It's just fine, Juice." she spoke before disappearing into the back.

Juice sighed in defeat, "She's got a _huge_ stick up her ass."

He didn't mean it, but he was a bit put off with her attitude towards him. She wasn't like this with anyone else, and it was puzzling him. As he typed away on his computer, he thought about why she'd be so short with him.

"I touched her one time, and that was only to help her back into bed." Juice said to himself as he recalled what happened that day, figuring she thought he did some inappropriate touching.

"She's barely talked to me!" he added as the search came to an end, "She's probably just having a hard time adjusting. No one can deny this face forever though!" he said with a cheesy smile before printing out his search results and leaving.

Without realizing it, Yuri ended up falling asleep, but woke up eventually about twenty minutes later to loud country hick music as she called it, playing out front. She scowled and made her way out front expecting to find someone, but was greeted by no one. She glanced around confused, wondering where the person was who was listening to the music, but when she saw no sign of anyone expect for a black bag on a pool table, she decided to go take a look around.

It didn't take long for her to find Juice passed out on the ground, and for a moment, she thought he may be dead, but then she heard his snoring, and realized he was just asleep.

"Really?" Yuri asked as she picked up the baggie of drugs. She didn't know much, but this was obviously what put him to sleep in the middle of the floor surrounded by ammo.

"Ammo? Guns?" she questioned, her eyes widening as her gaze fell on the rack of guns in the locker. "T-they really are killers!" she stammered.

A particularly loud snore from Juice pulled her attention away from the guns and down to him. She sighed, "How could someone be so stupid…" she said as the spot of drool grew bigger. Putting the guns and ammo aside momentarily, Yuri figured she should move him, but she had only one good arm, and it wasn't like he was small either. She continued to watch the steady rise and fall of his back, and was seriously considering just leaving him here, but then she remembered the time she tried to walk while still drugged up, and ended up on the floor unable to stand. He could have just left her. He didn't know her after all, but he helped her back in bed, and now that she saw him in a similar situation, she couldn't help but feel like she owed it to him to at least try.

Considering how loud the music was, Yuri never heard Tig pick up the guns as she went to work on rolling Juice over. It was far from easy, but she wasn't going to give up. At first she tried sitting him up, but he was dead weight, and with her arm in a sling, it was impossible.

"How much do you weigh?!" Yuri groaned as she let go of Juice's shirt with a scowl. She glared down at him before slipping her foot under him and trying to roll him over that way. He seemed to move a bit, but her foot wasn't doing the job, so she bent down and used her own weight to flip him over. It took a few tries, but he was eventually rolled onto his back, which left Yuri exhausted and angry.

"Why did you have to help me?" she breathed as she looked at him. He had a wet trail of drool going down his face, and for a moment, she felt sorry for him. In her eyes, she had repaid her debt, but he just looked so helpless.

Without thinking, she reached out to him, and using the corner of her shirt, she wiped away the drool on his face. When she was done and was left with a corner of her shirt wet with his saliva, she got up and left, silently questioning herself about why she did that.

"Hey, you seen Juice?" Tig asked as he and the rest of the Sons entered the clubhouse.

"Oh, he's uh, in the back? But I think he took something because he's dead asleep." she told him.

"Fucking kid." Tig cursed as Clay and Bobby followed him.

Curious as to what was going to happening, Yuri quietly tagged along and watched as they cursed the unconscious Juice for forgetting to include the ammo.

"I want something good." Clay mused before turning to see Yuri peeking into the room. "Hey, get out!" he barked. She jumped before hurrying away.

"You think she saw the guns and ammo?" Bobby asked as he gave Juice a little kick.

Clay sighed and shook his head, "I'm getting tired of having to tip-toe around her."

The room was silent for a moment before Clay spoke again, "Like I said, I want something good."

Yuri spent the rest of the day avoiding Clay after he yelled at her. She had never had him yell at her, and she didn't want it to happen again, so she busied herself with little things like sweeping, paperwork and other small things.

"You got a minute?"

Yuri turned to see Bobby standing her, a serious look on his face.

'Is this about the guns?' she thought before dropping the papers on the desk, "Sure, what do you need?"

Bobby took a seat in the chair opposite of her, "I wanted to talk to you about the guns and ammo you saw."

He knew she saw them. There was no way that spot of drool could have been where it was considering the position they found Juice in unless he was moved.

Yuri took a deep breath and masked the panic, "Yeah, I saw them."

"They're for protection from the gangs that hang around Charming. We didn't want you to get the wrong idea considering everything that has already happened." Bobby spoke to her as if he was talking about motorcycles.

Yuri nodded her head in understanding, but she knew it was a lie. 'How long are you going to keep lying?' she thought before Bobby went on trying to convince her. Yuri played along and assured him she understood and wasn't going to say anything. She assumed he believed her because once the conversation was over, he invited her inside for a drink, but Jax came out and interrupted them.

"Hey, wanna take a ride with me?" Jax asked Yuri. Bobby figured the smaller male wasn't talking to him, so he patted Jax on the shoulder before leaving the two alone.

Yuri raised an eyebrow prepared to question him, but then she remembered that he was a dangerous man no matter how sweetly he smiled, "S-sure?"

Jax smiled and draped his arm over her shoulder as he led her towards his bike. She obediently put on his helmet and tightly wrapped her arms around him as he started his bike.

Yuri was surprised when they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Jax must have picked up on this because he smiled, "I have a newborn son here. He was born prematurely with half his stomach missing and a hole in his heart, so he obviously has to stay here." he told her honestly. He saw no point in lying about this. Besides, she was here with him, and was bound to find out eventually.

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry." Yuri told him as they made their way into the hospital.

"I try to stop by as much as I can to see him. He's doing better these days." Jax shrugged with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, why'd you bring me along?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders again, "You looked a bit out of it after Clay yelled at you. Figured you could use some fresh air. Besides-" he began to say before they stopped in front of a window that showed Gemma inside Abel's room reading to him, "Gemma's here." he finished as Gemma closed the book and shot Jax a 'What's she doing here?' look.

Yuri was too busy looking at the small child in the incubator to catch the look Gemma gave him, but she didn't care. She knew her and Gemma weren't exactly best friends, but they got along better than anyone else.

"Hey, Jax. Brought _Miss_ Yuri with you, huh?" Gemma teased. Yuri ignored her remark as her gaze softened at the sight of Abel's little body. She had never seen such a tiny baby.

She did however notice when Jax and Gemma moved away from her to talk privately about the hunt for the rapist, but she was still within earshot. She carefully pretended to be focused solely on Abel as they spoke, but at the mention of "The Junkie" being awake, Yuri turned her head a bit in their direction.

'Junkie?' she questioned as Jax and Gemma continued their private conversation. Yuri easily pieced everything together after Jax's reaction to the junkie comment, and felt bad for him.

A hand on her arm pulled Yuri out of her thoughts as Gemma began to usher her into Abel's room, "Come on, since you're here, you should at least meet him."

Yuri didn't have time to argue as she was forced into the room by the older woman, but once inside, she saw that it was done because Jax needed to talk to someone. She tried not to stare as they began talking, but the door was open, and it wasn't like the room was soundproof, so she heard everything they said.

"His name is Abel. I'm sure Jax told you what was wrong with him?" Gemma asked, though Yuri could tell the older woman didn't want to talk to her.

"Yeah, but he said Abel was getting better?" Yuri spoke softly, unsure if she'd be disturbing Abel by talking to loud.

Gemma smiled a bit, but it was anything but happy, "Yeah, no thanks to his mother."

"She was on drugs during the pregnancy?" Yuri asked a bit too calmly considering how serious and messed up the scenario was.

"It's what caused him to be born 10 weeks premature. Doctor said he had a 20% chance of living, but he pulled through after the surgeries. He's a strong kid. We Tellers don't die easy, y'know?" Gemma said with a smirk.

Yuri nodded her head, a small smile playing across her face as Jax's muffled voice filled the now quiet room. There was a pause long pause before Gemma stood, "Come on, I got somethin' to do." she said. Yuri didn't ask any questions and followed her down the halls before she stopped in front of another room. The younger woman watched the other look around before entering. Unsure of what to do, Yuri followed her in, and stifled a gasp when she Saw Tristen laying there, phone in hand.

"You? What're you doing here?" Tristen asked, the question being directed at Yuri.

Gemma looked between the two confused, "You two know each other?"

"We, uh, rode a ride together." Yuri responded quietly as she watched Tristen shift uncomfortably in her bed before tapping away hurriedly on her phone.

"My mom told me to text her if anyone tried to talk to me." she said quietly before Gemma reached out and blocked the phone.

"It's okay, honey. Your mom and I are old friends." Gemma said. It seemed to be enough of an excuse to keep Tristen from contacting her mom as she put the phone down and looked between her and Yuri.

"What do you want?" Tristen asked softly.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. You must be going through a lot, all these people asking you questions." Gemma replied softly as she took a seat beside the little girl on the bed. Yuri continued to stand quietly by the door, unsure if she was even suppose to be here.

"She told me everything." Gemma added softly, "I am so sorry that happened to you."

A look of surprise crossed Tristen's face before relief set in, "She told you?"

Gemma was silent for a moment as she searched for what to say next.

"Don't worry, baby." she said finally, "It's going to be okay."

Tristen seemed to relax slightly at Gemma's reassurance before looking over to Yuri. Gemma saw this and gave the little girl's hand a small squeeze before standing and heading towards the Asian girl standing awkwardly by the door, "I gotta go do something. Stay here?"

Despite being asked to stay, Yuri knew she had no choice, so she stepped aside and let Gemma through without a word.

Once it was just her and Tristen in the room, Yuri took a hesitant step forward.

"It's okay." Tristen said as she set her phone aside. Yuri continued forward before sitting in the same spot as Gemma. It was silent for awhile before the older of the two finally spoke up, "I'm…not really sure what to say. I know you don't want to be asked anymore questions…"

She took Tristen's silence as a 'yes' and continued talking, "I understand all too well what you're feeling right now."

Tristen's head snapped up and she looked at Yuri in confusion, "You were...?" she started, unable to say the rest.

The room was silent for a moment as Yuri gathered up the courage to continue.

"Yeah, I was. I was sixteen, three years older than you. I was given a laced drink."

Yuri had never spoken to anyone about this, but she felt that letting Tristen know that someone she knew had been through the same thing would help her in some way.

Tristen looked at Yuri for a long time trying to figure out what exactly to say, but she was unable to find the right words.

"Everyone deals with things differently. If you don't want to talk about it to anyone, that's fine. But I saw that look on your face when Gemma said she knew everything. You want to talk about it, but for whatever reason, you're not." Yuri spoke as she looked into Tristen's blue eyes, "I never reported what happened to me. I didn't even tell anyone, and I regret that. Not because he wasn't going to pay for what he did to me, but because I felt I had given him the okay to do this to another girl."

Yuri's word seemed to hit Tristen hard, and she could see tears begin to form.

"We're two different people, and no one is expecting you to feel the same way I did, but if you know who did this to you, you should tell someone. Forget everyone else and do it for you." Yuri added as she gently took Tristen's hand into hers, "It'll eat at you no matter how hard you try to bury it." she added quietly.

Tristen let out a shaky breath as the tears began to fall, "He worked at the carnival. It was getting dark, but I wanted to play one last game. He said I was the last one to go, and I had won a prize, but he said it was the big one and needed to get it out from the back. He told me to come with him, and without thinking I followed him. It was the clown from the dunking booth, but he was working another booth when I met him."

Yuri felt the grip Tristen had on her hand tighten as she spoke, and without thinking, she pulling the little girl into a tight hug. Tristen wrapped her arms around her tightly as she cried. It took a while for her to calm down, but when she did, it looked as if a small weight had been lifted.

"You look tired. Get some sleep, okay?" Yuri suggested as she watched Tristen lay back into the hospital bed.

"Thank you…" Tristen said, unable to remember if she had been given a name.

"Yuri. I'll come by again when you're awake." Yuri smiled warmly at the younger girl.

"Thank you, Yuri." Tristen mumbled as her eyes began to close.

Yuri gave Tristen's hand one final squeeze before quietly leaving the room just as Gemma was making her way towards the room.

"I know who did it." Yuri said quietly.

Gemma looked with a raised brow, "She told you? You got her to talk?"

"Yes, and she said it was someone that worked at Fun Town. A guy dressed as a clown."

Gemma stood there silently trying to figure out how she got Tristen to talk.

"We should go tell the cops." Yuri suggested.

Gemma shook her head, "Her mother is already talking to them. She's telling them everything. We should get going, it's late."

Yuri was hesitant at first to follow after Gemma, but then Tristen's mother stepped out from around a corner and walked over to her.

"Excuse me." she said sharply, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Yuri stepped aside, looking over her shoulder at the woman before going after Gemma.

When they arrived at the clubhouse, Yuri wasn't surprised to find the guys gone, but to keep up appearances, she asked where they were anyways.

"Probably just riding around." Gemma replied dismissively as she switched on the lights.

"They'll be back soon. You look tired, you should go get some sleep." she added.

Yuri picked up on the shortness in her voice, and narrowed her eyes slightly at the older female.

"You're right, I'm exhausted." Yuri replied in the same tone as Gemma. They exchanged small smiles, neither warm nor friendly before Yuri disappeared into the back room.

Gemma pursed her lips slightly before pulling out her lighter and cigarettes, "Looks like someone's feeling better." she said while lighting it up.

* * *

**Full name:** Yuriko Juliyah Itami

**Age:** Twenty-three

**Birthdate:** August 13th, 1989

**Measurements:** 32E - 24 - 34

**Height:** 166 cm ( 5'5" )

**Weight: **51 kg ( 112 lbs )

**Hair color: **Reddish brown.

**Eye color: **Hazel.

**Complexion: **Light skintone with no markings ( tattoos, scars, pimples, etc. )

**Personality: **After moving to the United States, she was rather detached from life and most social situations. She wanted a fresh start after the move, but found it hard after everything that happened back in Japan. She lived quietly in Oakland until she met Rosa at her job. Slowly but surely, she began coming out of her shell, but it was hard to break old habits. It didn't help that Rosa, despite Yuri being friends with her, often kept her in her shadow. Yuri cared little for others except Rosa. She built up a wall that kept her from ever getting too close to people both emotionally and physically. She especially hated being touched by people after moving to the point that she'd freeze up or snap on someone if they did. Spending time with Rosa taught her not be so cold, but she's still wary around other people, and often chooses not to get too close with anyone.

**Temper: **It takes a lot to anger her these days. Forceful people are what anger her the quickest.  
**  
Consideration for others:** Yuri isn't inconsiderate as she doesn't do things that would disrupt those around her, but she finds herself unable to really care for someone's well-being. It's rare for her to truly care for someone.

**Current family: **Mother and Father, no siblings.

**Friends: **Only person she'd call a friend after leaving Japan is Rosa.

**Other close relationships: **None. She's not even that close to her parents.

**Most important thing to know about this character: **She's somewhat of a chameleon. She's able to adapt to situations easily, and seemingly change who she is.


	4. The others will always be others

_"Why'd you go out and meet that piece of shit?" Yuri questioned._

_Kaiya searched Yuri's face before answering softly. "I read your diary. I know why you're doing all this."_

_Yuri's eyes narrowed, "Why were you going through my stuff?!"_

_Kaiya flinched back at the harshness in her friend's voice. "While you were asleep, the phone in the drawer started ringing." she answered, her voice small like a child being scolded._

_"But the drawer was locked." Yuri cut in._

_"I know, and that's when I remembered the key around your neck. I-I put two and two together. Please don't be angry, Yuri. I just wanted to help you!" Kaiya pleaded, her eyes beginning to glisten under the Tokyo streetlights._

_Yuri stood in silence for a moment as she watched her best friend begin to cry. She never meant to make her cry, but what she was about to do…_

_Yuri sighed before pulling the smaller girl into a hug, "Don't cry. I'm sorry. Just…just don't do anything like this again, Kai."_

Yuri awoke with her heart racing. It was a dream, but it felt real enough to cause her to feel anxious to the point that she momentarily forgot where she was. She sighed and sat up. It was silent for some time as she tried to shake the empty feeling. Eventually, she brought her hand to her forehead and swallowed hard. "Kaiya…"

"_Kaiya_? Who's that?" Gemma asked, her hand on her hip as she leaned against the bathroom's door frame.

Yuri snapped her head up, "How long have you been there?"

Gemma shrugged her shoulders, "Not long." she replied dismissively, "So, who's Kaiya?"

"No one." Yuri answered a bit too quickly.

"Huh." Gemma breathed skeptically as she closed the bathroom door, "You mumbled that name a couple of times while you were sleeping." she said before mindlessly picking at things in the room.

"I thought you said you weren't standing there long." Yuri retorted.

Gemma laughed slightly, "I wasn't."

Yuri knew she was lying, and was glad to see her leaving the room, but then she remembered something important that needed to be brought up.

"Uh, Gemma? I need to talk to you about something." Yuri said as she threw the bed covers back, "I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, but I've been wearing the same clothes for the past few days since a lot of the clothes you showed me didn't fit."

"You're right, you have been wearing the same two set of clothes. I can take you out to go shopping." Gemma interrupted, knowing that it wasn't just the clothes she was wearing over and over again. It wasn't like Gemma _really _wanted to take her out shopping, but she wasn't bitch enough to have the girl wear the same clothes and undergarments. They were washed each time she wore them, but Gemma didn't see a problem with getting her some new ones everything considered.

"You don't have to buy me clothes. If you could take me to my house in Oakland, I can just get some things from there." Yuri explained. She was telling the truth for the most part. She also wanted to get back to Oakland to see Rosa. After the dream she had, she was curious as to what happened to her best friend when bullets started flying in the gas station.

Gemma was silent as she thought about it. If it was someone that knew anything about the Sons and how Oakland was Mayan territory, the question never would have been asked. But Yuri was being kept in the dark about everything, so telling her 'no' without a believable excuse would make her even more suspicious.

"Sure. We can go now if you're up for it." Gemma said, unable to come up with an excuse.

Yuri's face seemed to light up a bit at the unexpected response, "Alright, I'll start getting ready. Thanks."

While Yuri was getting ready, Gemma stepped out to tell Clay about their little outing.

"How she doin'?" Jax asked as his mother approached Clay and him.

"Good. She's up and about." Gemma said as she passed Jax working on a car, "She asked me to take her out to get more clothes." she finished while coming to a stop in front of Clay.

"Now we're spendin' money on her? Give her the clothes the Crow Eaters leave behind." Clay said as he threw a wrench onto a nearby metal shelf. He obviously didn't like what he was hearing, which caused Jax to chuckle to himself since he guessed the other was too old to understand why Yuri even asked.

"They only leave behind so much, Clay. It's not like they go back naked. Besides, a lot of it didn't fit. She can't even wear my clothes. Got no choice but to get her something else to wear." Gemma replied sarcastically.

Clay shook his head, "She's going to be gone soon, ain't no point in buying her new clothes."

"Consider this buying her silence." Gemma said as she leaned down and gave her husband a chaste kiss on the lips to keep him from arguing, "I won't spend much. Like you said, she'll be leaving soon anyways."

Gemma kept the fact that they'd be picking up clothes from Yuri's house a secret. Clay would either reject the idea all together, or demand that they be escorted by a Son. Gemma refused to be treated like a child, and it wasn't like she didn't have an unmarked gun in her purse. So long as this was a quick trip, they'd be in and out of Oakland without a problem.

- Timeskip

"This won't take long, right? I have a shit ton of paperwork to do." Gemma said as she followed Yuri's directions.

"Yeah, it won't be long." Yuri said as they began down her street, "It's this brick house right here…huh?"

"What?" Gemma asked as they slowed down to pull into the driveway. Yuri was silent as she stared at the black sedan sitting in her usual parking spot. The car wasn't hers; it belonged to Rosa, and she couldn't understand why it was sitting in her driveway.

"Nothing, just pull up behind this black car here. Are you coming inside?" Yuri asked as the car came to a stop and she began to get out.

"You'll need some help moving the clothes, right?" Gemma asked a tad sarcastically as she turned off the engine and followed the Asian to the door. As she waited for her to open it, she noticed that there was no buildup of mail, something a house that had no one living in it for a week should have. "Thought you lived alone."

Yuri looked glanced around, "I do." she answered lowly, the door opening with a click. She quietly pushed it open and was surprised when she heard the T.V on and the smell of food being cooked. Slowly and cautiously, Yuri entered her house.

There were empty food containers covering the table in the living room, the couches had piles of dirty clothes on them, and the house reeked of sweat and cigarettes.

Gemma could tell something wasn't right as she watched the Asian girl's confused face, so she opened her purse and gripped the gun tightly. Yuri couldn't believe what she was seeing as she stepped around the clutter and moved to carefully touch at the mess on the table and couch. Was someone squatting in her house while she recovered from getting shot in the shoulder?

"Who-" Yuri started before a loud metallic bang from the kitchen cut her off. Both women froze as movement was heard from the kitchen. When the movement stopped, and approaching footsteps were heard, Yuri never expected to see a pregnant Rosa step out.

"Ho, shit!" Rosa gasped, the plate of food falling from her hand and hitting the linoleum with a bang.

Yuri's eyes narrowed, "_Rosa_? What're you doing in my_ house_?"

Rosa's mouth opened and closed as she frantically searched for something to say. "Y-Yuri! I thought you were dead!"

Gemma raised an eyebrow as she watched Yuri step around the couch so she stood in front of Rosa, her body tense and stiff with anger.

"Dead? I would be dead thanks to you, since you just took off, leaving me there to bleed out." Yuri scoffed as she watched Rosa's expression change from surprise to relief.

"But you're okay! Someone must have called the cops and they got there in time!" Rosa said, a small smile on her face as she took a step toward her best friend expecting a friendlier response.

"You didn't even bother to call the cops?!" Yuri exclaimed, completely stunned by the fact that her so-called best friend didn't even call the cops after she failed to return from the gas station shooting.

Instead of apologizing, Rosa was visibly caught off guard by what Yuri said before furrowing her brows and narrowing her eyes, "You know I couldn't do that, Yuri. I report what happened, they start asking questions about you, and before you know it they starting digging into my situation, and I-"

"Fuck _your_ situation, Rosa." Yuri spat, "The gas station I was in got _shot up_. I was in there buying you snacks!" she said before chuckling in astonishment, "You really couldn't call the cops, huh? You could have done it anonymously."

Rosa took a step forward, "Don't try to make this my fault!" she spoke, her voice matching Yuri's tone.

"I can't believe you." Yuri said, her voice no longer filled with anger but with surprise and disappointment as she shook her head disapprovingly, "The gas station your '_best friend_' was in gets shot up, so you drive off. I get that, but you don't even call the cops after safely getting away, thinking someone else will do it instead. What makes it worse is that you _still_ didn't bother reporting anything after I'm missing for a week while you stayed in my house."

The room fell silent as Rosa glared at Yuri. The latter was past being angry, and just felt betrayed and disappointed.

"Why are you being so selfish, Yuri? I'm pregnant with an alcoholic boyfriend that likes to beat me. Staying here is the only way I can make sure me and my baby are safe."

Yuri closed her eyes briefly, "No, this wasn't the only way. It was the easiest." she said quietly. "I need to get some of my things. I advise you to stay out of my way. Pregnant or not, I won't hesitate to knock you on your ass." she warned before brushing past her.

During the four years that Rosa knew Yuri, she had never seen this side of her. She was usually quiet and detached, never angry or as animated as this.

Being the aggressive drama queen that always had to prove that she was the alpha, Rosa couldn't just let Yuri walk away after a threat like that. She stormed after the Asian girl, her face twisted into a scowl. Yuri's bedroom door was slammed open just as she was throwing clothes onto her bed.

"You think you can just threaten me and my baby like that?!" Rosa yelled as she grabbed Yuri by her shirt and pulled her back.

The smaller girl was able to keep her balance, and after fixing her shirt, her body tensed ready for another attack, "You can take your boyfriend putting his hands on you, but you can't take a threat from me? Shit Rosa, you're more fucked up than I thought." Yuri scoffed.

"Shut up, bitch!" Rosa hissed before lunging at Yuri and grabbing a fistful of her hair. Yuri yelped as she was yanked back and forth around her room. Despite her earlier threat, she was hesitant to actually strike the pregnant woman, but as she was continually thrown around, her anger reached its boiling point and she lashed back.

Aiming for Rosa's face, Yuri felt around for her eyes before applying pressure until she felt the pregnant Rosa loosen her grip. In an instant, she ripped herself away from Rosa and pushed her into the wall. Yuri watched as she slumped to the ground, her hands covering her eyes as she cried out in pain.

Gemma looked genuinely surprised as she stood in the doorway, "Did you blind the poor bitch?"

Yuri ran a hand through her messy hair as she took a step back, "I don't think so." she rasped before gathering up the pile of clothes on her bed and stuffing them into a large overnight bag. Gemma quirked an eyebrow at how disappointed Yuri sounded before following the younger girl out the house. Once outside, Yuri dug around in her pocket, pulled out her house keys, and chucked them into the shrubs as they made their way to Gemma's car.

The ride back was quiet for thirty long minutes before Gemma's laughter finally broke the silence. Yuri glanced over to her wondering why she was laughing after what had happened. Gemma gave her a 'What? Are you serious?' look.

"You're just full of surprises. I had the sneaking suspicion all Asians knew kung fu. Guess I was kinda right."

Yuri rolled her eyes, "Is this really the right time to be making racist jokes?"

Gemma was tempted to make another remark, but seeing the annoyed look on her passenger's face had her choosing a more serious route.

"She deserved it. The pregnant bitch left you there without calling the cops. Then she squatted in your house thinking you were dead and gone." Gemma spoke as she turned on her headlights on to illuminate the now dark streets.

"She was pregnant. I shouldn't have done that."

"It wasn't like you kicked the baby. So you stuck your thumbs in her eyes. I didn't see any blood. I'm sure she's fine."

Yuri sighed and closed her eyes, "What am I suppose to do now? She's not going to leave without a fight, and in the meantime, I have no money, and no place to stay. I've been gone for days, and presumed dead. I have no job, no home; _nothing_."

"We're letting you stay with us, aren't we?"

"Until my shoulder is fully healed. After that I'm on my own, and all this is put behind me." Yuri answered harsher than she would have liked.

Gemma opened her mouth to respond but was cut off literally by two cars blocking the road back to Charming. In front of the two brightly decorated cars were a group of seven Mexican street thugs.

"What the fuck is this?" Gemma asked, her eyes squinting as she tried to get a better look at the group.

"They have guns, Gemma." Yuri said, worry creeping into her voice as she eyed the handguns and rifles in their hands. Gemma swallowed hard as they sat there unsure of what to do exactly.

"We can't pass them. Turn around, and we can go back to the police." Yuri suggested. She looked over to Gemma who was shaking her head. "They won't do shit. We're in Mayan territory."

"Mayan? Territory? For fuck's sake, Gemma! They're the cops, they'll help. Just turn around!" Yuri said, astonished that Gemma had even said something like that before bright lights from both sides of the car temporarily blinded them. The deafening roar of multiple bikes drowned out Gemma's string of obscenities as she pressed down on the gas.

Through sheer luck, Gemma was able to somehow turn the car around and shoot back towards Oakland.

"Who the fuck are these guys?!" Yuri yelled as the bikes began to follow them.

"You tellin' me you lived in Oakland for four years and never heard of the Mayans?!"

Yuri threw her hands up, "I don't listen to the news, and I don't go out enough to just hear about them on the street!"

"Get my phone and call Jax or Clay. Speed dial one and two." Gemma commanded as she sped back into Oakland.

"Fucking Rosa must have called Tito. I knew he was in a gang, but I didn't think it was some shit like this."

Gemma laughed a bit, "Pregnant bitches are always crazy."

Jax had just kicked the Mayan bikes over when he received Gemma's call. He thought about ignoring it, but she never called unless it was something relatively important.

"Mom, this isn't the right-"

"Jax! J-Jax! There are some guys on bikes chasing us!" Yuri interrupted as shots were fired. "They're shooting at us! Gemma says they're Mayans."

Jax growled in annoyance, "Shit! Tell Gemma to drive to Jury's place! Pull around back and we'll be waiting, alright?"

Yuri screamed as a bullet shot past her, "Okay!" she yelled into the phone before hanging up. "Jax said drive to Jury's place, and pull around back. They'll be waiting for us!" she called over the sound of gunshots.

As Jax made his way to Jury's club, he pulled out his phone and called Clay, "Gemma and Yuri are on their way over there. They got Mayans on them."

"You gotta be shitting me. Why are Mayans going after them?!" Clay yelled.

"I don't know, Clay. I got about ten following me. Don't know how many the girls have. Be ready for big fucking fight." Jax said before flipping the phone closed.

Clay slammed his fist down on the counter causing everyone to stop and look, "We got more than ten Mayans coming our way. Gemma and that girl got Mayan heat."

The group exchanged a look before preparing the guns for the Mayans fight.

"H-Hey, Gemma! Three of them are falling back!" Yuri said as she looked over her shoulder at the three Mayans now following them.

"We're here." Gemma said as she cut the car to the left and pulled in behind the club. The timing was perfect as Jax had rode in moments before, which caused the two groups of Mayans to mesh together before reaching Jury's club.

"Down!" Gemma commanded as she put a hand on the back of Yuri's head and forced her to duck.

Seconds later, the firefight started. It lasted two or three minutes, but to Yuri, it felt like forever.

Once the shooting ceased, both Gemma and Yuri slowly raised their heads.

"What the fuck?" Yuri questioned as Jax and Clay rounded the corner.

"You two okay?" Jax called as he opened the passenger side of Gemma's car and helped a shaky Yuri out. Unable to stand quite yet, she held on tightly to Jax who wrapped his arm around her.

"Everyone's okay except for my car. Look at it." Gemma said gesturing to all the bullet holes that riddled the car.

"Why were the Mayans shooting at you?" Clay asked angrily as he wrapped a protective arm around Gemma's waist.

Yuri looked over to Gemma, fear written all over her face. If Clay was told the truth, he'd get rid of Yuri permanently. Gemma stared back at her for a moment before turning back to her husband.

"We were out shopping like we said. While we were leaving, some Mayans coming down the street saw us, and next thing we know they're chasing after us. At first it seemed like they were just trying to scare us, but I had Yuri call Jax. He told us to come out here, and once out of Charming, they started shooting."

Jax and Clay looked at each other knowing what this all meant.

"Sounds like some Mayans decided to stir up some shit in Charming while we were out here. Probably meant to go to the clubhouse, but saw them first." Jax said before looking down at a shaken up Yuri. "Let's go inside." he said, leading her into the club.

It didn't take long for the place to be crawling with cops. Luckily, a man named Jury had the cops in his pocket, so everything was cleared and good to go.

"Heard Gemma had some Mayans after her too." Jury said, rolling his sleeve down over his wound.

Jax shook his head, "That was a bold move. We're gonna have to do something about them sooner than later. Next time, they might not be so lucky."

At a table by themselves, Yuri and Gemma sat in silence before the younger spoke up.

"Why'd you lie about what happened?" Yuri asked, her voice low and hushed. Gemma raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Do you really need me to answer that?'

"I think we both know that if I had told Clay what really happened, you wouldn't be sitting here drinking Tequila with me."

Yuri was silent as she stared at Gemma who drank the alcohol in the shot glass like they weren't just shot at minutes earlier.

"It's pretty obvious at this point that you're not just some motorcycle club that runs an auto shop."

Gemma gave her shot glass a little shake and watched as the golden liquid crashed against the sides. She was thinking of what to say when her cell rang. Pulling it out, she was relieved to see it was Luann.

"I have had a shitty day. One of my best girls up and quit on me. Can you fucking believe that? Just up and leaves! It's probably that pencil-dick Georgie stealing my girls. Anyways, I got what you wanted. I came by to drop it off, but you weren't there." Luann's voice rang from the other side of the phone.

"You can drop it off tomorrow, I'll be there for sure."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow then, hun." Luann said before the line went dead. Gemma flipped the phone close, a small smirk on her face as she downed the rest of the drink, eyeing the dazed Yuri from behind the glass.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_This version of chapter four is currently unbeta'd. I did run through and correct as many grammatical errors as I could find. I'll edit this chapter with revisions once I get the beta version. In the meantime, I'd like to thank the nine people following this story. I've never done anything like this before, so it's a really big thing for me, so sorry if I'm making a mountain out of a molehill. Next I would like to thank the person that favorited my story; it really means a lot to me. Lastly, the three people that reviewed my story._

_ Cupcake81 - I've already told you through PMs how thankful I am for your review, but thank you again for being the first to review my story._

_ Ch. 3 Guest - I'm really happy that you like my story so far. I'll try not to disappoint!_

_ nictoria19 - I hope you continue to read, and stick with us~ I hope my story lives up to your expectations!_

_Since I didn't have anything to do yesterday, I fiddled around with Premiere Pro, and shat out something that resembles a trailer for this story. Before I link everyone, I'd like to warn that any who has seen S5 ( a lot of my mid sequence clips came from there ) shouldn't expect that what happened in S5 will be in my story, for it may or may not happen the same way or at all. For those that can speak and/or understand Chinese, I have bits of Chinese in the trailer, and I know that what I have written, isn't what they are saying. I'm not that good of a video editor that I can piece together something that will make sense. Watching this may be hard for anyone who understands or speaks Chinese. Sorry! Anyways, the trailer is a mixture of some things that will be seen soon in the story, while others you won't be seeing for a long time. Or maybe I'm doing that Hollywood crap where it's taken out of context to give you the wrong idea. Who knows~ It's not perfect, just something I threw together out of boredom and for a challenge. If the youtube video quality is terrible for some, I will include a mediafire download link once it is finished uploading. For now, it's ( possibly? ) crappy youtube quality. Enjoy! Just type in youtube like you normally would with a back slash ( / ) at the end and then add that behind it._

**watch?v=J7z_oINZXg0**


	5. うしろ姿が笑ってる

_Your Shadow is Laughing_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Unbeta'd ver.

* * *

_Towards the middle of this chapter there is an adult scene. I won't put a warning before it, but I'm sure that if you wish to skip that part, you'll see it coming up. Just thought I'd warn ya, but then again, I warned everyone in chapter two that there'd be adult themes later on :)_

* * *

"What's with that look?" Yuri asked, brows knit together in worry as Gemma lowered her glass slowly.

"That phone call was from a friend of mine. She works in the porn business, and one of her best girls just dropped on her."

There was a pause as Gemma watched Yuri look down into her drink. They both knew no more needed to be said. Yuri understood completely what was being asked of her, but the question was whether or not to play stupid.

Yuri looked up, "What're asking me to do, Gemma?"

Gemma leaned back into her seat and crossed her legs, "Tomorrow you'll be meeting her. I doubt she'll pass you up."

"So you're blackmailing me?" Yuri said.

Gemma leaned forward a bit, "Oh no, I don't blackmail. I'm just looking out for you."

Yuri wasn't expecting such a response and furrowed her brows, "What do you mean? How is this looking out for me?"

Gemma sighed, "Going out '_shopping_' for you almost got the President's wife killed. Sure, you haven't done anything to get on his bad side, but you haven't done much to get on his good side either. You're not any use to them."

Gemma's last words hit Yuri harder than expected. She had gotten shot because of what Jax did that night, but they took her back with them, and planned to keep her with them until her shoulder was healed. Once that debt was repaid, they'd toss her aside knowing that she wouldn't talk. Until that day came, she really was of no use to them. The little cleaning and organizing she had been doing was nothing. It wasn't like they needed a personal maid seeing as though Half-sack had all that covered. Until she left, she'd been seen as nothing but a burden no matter how nice they all acted.

"You said it yourself that you have no place to go back to. Doing this can give you back what you lost to that bitch Rosa."

Yuri swallowed hard, "I'll just work in porn, then? I won't be like them?" she asked, her head gesturing to the women working behind her.

Most of the cops left, but some stayed behind to enjoy themselves. It didn't take long for the place to become busy again despite the bullet holes littering the walls.

"So, you gonna tell me about the Asian girl? You dropping her off too?" Jury asked while pouring himself a drink.

Jax shook his head, "Naw, her shoulder's fucked up."

Jury looked a bit disappointed, "That's too bad. I can see her bringing me some good business. So why you keeping her around?"

"She got shot because of me. Just taking responsibility. Once she's all good, she's goin'." Jax spoke between taking a drink.

There was a moment of silence before Jury spoke again. "How about you send her my way once her shoulder's fixed? I could really use a sweetbutt that looks like that. Y'know, the scared foreign girl type?"

The three laughed at the last part before Clay finally spoke. "That actually sounds like a good idea. We can't force her to work for you, but we'll send her your way. Consider it a patch-over gift."

Gemma pursed her lips and shook her head, "No, you won't be like them. If Luann thinks you'll make her money, you'll work strictly porn."

She didn't really see the difference in working for Luann or being a Crow Eater. Being one or the other still meant one thing: you were having sex with a stranger. Only difference was you're being filmed in the first, while the latter meant you slept exclusively with SAMCRO members.

Yuri let out a long breath. "How much would I get paid?

"It varies depending on what she gives you, but it'll always be a decent amount."

"And what if I say no?"

Gemma thought about it. "Not sure. Like I said, I was only looking out for you."

There was silence at their little table as Gemma continued drinking while Yuri sat motionless across from her. She knew Gemma was blackmailing her. If she rejected Gemma's offer, it wouldn't be long before the truth was told, and she mysteriously came up missing.

"Fine. I'll…I'll do it."

A half-smile curved Gemma's lips. "That's great. Luann will take good care of you, don't worry."

* * *

うそつきなくちびるそうかさねてる。

Two liar lips locked together.

- Timeskip

* * *

It was the next day, and Yuri was left alone to drown herself in her thoughts. She didn't get a chance to discuss the porn offer more with Gemma, as she slept well into early afternoon and missed when Luann had dropped off the info on Tara. It ate at her all day though. She was starting to worry about what exactly she had gotten herself into. Gemma was manipulative, and she knew it. During her slightly intoxicated state coupled with almost being killed, she knew the older woman could have talked her into almost anything. But Gemma's possible lying wasn't what ate at her the fiercest. She was doing it again: selling her body for money. It was the whole reason she took the money she earned and left Japan. She swore a better life for herself, and now she was going to do it all over again, only difference was this time it was going to be recorded, mass produced and then released to the public. It was slightly funny and ironic how during her prostitution in Japan, her main worry was the public finding out. Now her exploits were going to be seen by everyone. It might have been her imagination, but Yuri could have sworn she heard someone laughing at her.

"Yuri! Holy shit, you're okay! No extra holes!"

Yuri whirled around to see Juice jogging over to her, his worried expression exchanged for his goofy smile as they made eye contact.

"I heard about what happened yesterday. Jax told me last night, but he hung up on me and didn't pick up again after that. I thought you two had died or somethin'!"

She watched him take a seat at the wooden table like he had been invited. It annoyed her, but she kept quiet as his big brown eyes looked her over worriedly. For a moment, it was silent as Juice waited for her to say something, but that something never came. Instead, she blinked her eyes at him before looking off to the side like an intense match was being held in the ring next to them.

"You must have a lot going through your head right now." Juice said with a nod, his gaze suddenly a lot more intense. "I'm glad you're okay."

Yuri turned her head slightly to look at him, and was surprised to see him looking so serious. Without realizing it, she smiled slightly, a small laugh escaping her lips before she was able to catch herself. She quickly looked away, but Juice had caught the sound of her laughing and furrowed his brows.

"What?" he questioned, his smile returning to his face as he folded his hands and leaned forward.

Yuri hesitated answering. "That look you just had. You were looking so serious…you don't look like the serious type…"

Juice's smile grew as he laughed. "Really? Is that a good thing?"

He sounded like a kid looking for praise from someone they admired, and it made her smile, but she hid it with her hand. Juice on the other hand saw her cheeks move despite her attempt to hide herself, and it only made his grin widen.

"This is like, the first time you've laughed while here! I knew you couldn't resist this face and charm."

Yuri fought back the urge to laugh again and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to go away any time soon. He felt as though he had made progress with her, and he was going to keep pushing it until she told him to go. Realizing this, Yuri decided to use it to her advantage. Slowly, she let her hand fall before turning back to look at him.

"I have a question. I was hoping you'd be able to answer it for me, since you're here and all."

Juice nodded his head eagerly. "Sure, what's up?"

Yuri took a deep breath as her finger began to scratch nervously at the table. "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me about Clay?"

Juice cocked his head to one side slightly. "Clay? You wanna know about Clay? Uh, well, he's the President of our MC, and runs the auto shop. Gemma is his wife, and Jax is his stepson. Him and Gemma actually live-"

"Actually, I meant what he's like as in…his personality." Yuri interrupted.

"Oh, right! Well, he can come off as a scary guy. He's got a short temper and yells a lot, but it's because he's lookin' out for you, y'know?"

"Okay…"

Juice arched his eyebrow as Yuri's gaze fell to the table. She seemed lost in thought, and he wondered why she had even asked about Clay. "You worried about Clay?"

Yuri head lifted a bit as he pinpointed her reason with ease. She was actually surprised. She thought he looked a bit naïve. To have him tune in on her like that caught her off guard.

"You don't have to worry. He's not angry, and he's not gonna throw you out or anything. Like I said, he just _looks_ scary."

"I find that hard to believe."

Her words were spoken low and noticeably colder than her earlier responses. The difference caused Juice's smile to fall slightly as he tried to search her face for an answer, but her eyes were hidden by her bangs. He felt as though her reply branched further out past what he said and touched at something more. His expression melted into question as he tilted his head to the side. He opened his mouth slightly ready to ask her what was wrong when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you two looking so serious for? Someone die? Wait, did Piney run out of soft toilet paper again?"

Yuri's head snapped up, her eyes widening a bit at the sight of Gemma. "We were just talking about last night. About the Mayans chasing us."

Gemma looked to Juice for reassurance. He hesitated a moment before smiling up to the Queen of Bikers. "Yeah, she was telling me about what happened to you two. I feel like shit knowing we were in Charming, but didn't hear or see anything. I'm just glad the two of you made it to Clay and Jax in one piece."

Gemma smiled and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Not your fault, Juicy. It was all kept out of Charming, which is good for all of us."

The older woman turned to look at Yuri now, a smile on her face. "I gotta steal Miss Yuri from you. We're gonna go for a ride. We'll be back later." she said, her eyes telling Yuri to hurry along. Without question, the younger girl stood and walked around the table before following Gemma to her replacement car.

"Does Clay know? After what happened, he may want someone to escort you." Juice called as he took a few steps after them ready to follow.

Gemma shook her head. "We're just going to the store, Juicy."

Juice was confused. "You went shopping yesterday."

Gemma sighed as she opened the door before leaning on it, her hip jutting out with her hand resting on it. "Juice, this isn't for clothes. We're going out to get some girl things. Do I need to be more specific?"

Juice stopped dead in his tracks as he processed what he had heard. "Oh…okay. Have fun?"

Both Gemma and Yuri rolled their eyes at his answer before the older of the two got in the car.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"If I had told him I was taking you to CaraCara, he would have launched himself through the back window trying to come with."

* * *

うそつきなくちびるそうかさねてる。

Two liar lips locked together.

- Timeskip

* * *

"Gemma! Over here! Is that her?"

Gemma smiled as she made her way over to Luann who sat in a director's chair. Yuri looked around and took in all the different girls that walked around in heels and skimpy clothing. It was her first time being on a set where porn was being filmed, but not the first time being around naked women. She had easily seen the bodies of naked females more than males, so nothing was a shock to her.

"Hurry up."

Realizing that she had been standing at the entrance like a fool while Gemma and Luann waited for her across the way, Yuri quickly made her way over to them.

Luann immediately began to scrutinize her, and she liked what she saw. Easily, she could see her taking up the innocent girl persona seeing as though she had delicate facial features. She could also play the lost, and naïve foreigner, but it was a cliché that she'd like to stay clear from. "You ever do anything like this?" she asked.

"Porn or paid sex?"

Luann raised an eyebrow at her immediate answer. "Both."

Yuri swallowed hard, her face void of emotion. "I've never done porn."

Luann wasn't going to press for the second part to be answered. No one was going to be upfront about sucking dick for money, but she knew Gemma wouldn't have recommended her if she didn't have some kind of experience. "You definitely look the part. Those natural?"

"Yes, they are. Everything is, actually."

Luann nodded her head approvingly. "Good, good. I'm going to need to see how good you are in front of a camera and audience. I got a scene set up, so how about we get you changed? Rae! C'mere and take her to get changed!"

Moments later, a dark skinned woman with luscious curves and legs that went on for miles stepped up to them. She smiled warmly down at Yuri before slipping a hand behind her back and guiding her to the dressing room. Not moments after Yuri's exit did Ima saunter over to Gemma and Luann, her hands on her hips..

"Who was that?"

Luann knew what was about to happen, and sighed heavily. "None of your business, Ima. Aren't you suppose to be getting oiled down for your scene?"

Ima shot her boss a glare before glancing over to Gemma. "Is she from the club?"

Gemma raised a brow at her rude tone. "You better watch who you're talking to, little girl."

"Or what?"

Gemma took a step forward before Luann stopped her. "Ima, go finish getting ready before I move you to wax play."

Hearing Luann's words, Ima gave Gemma one more taunting look before twirling around and sauntering off before her boss made good on her threat.

"Why do you keep that little bitch around?"

"She brings in good money, despite her shitty attitude."

After settling into their seats and waiting for a bit, Gemma and Luann were soon greeted by a Yuri dressed in a skimpy school uniform. The skirt barely covered her ass as she walked, and the top had her chest almost spilling out of it. Both Gemma and Luann seemed surprised by the change she went through as the younger girl stood in front of them. She looked like a completely different person with her smokey makeup and crimson lipstick.

"I'm not going to start you with anything too big. You're going to give Jamie over there a blowjob. You're a student, and he's your teacher. It's after school and blah, blah, blah. I'll give you free reign to do whatever you want, got it?"

Yuri nodded her head before stepping onto the set. The man named Jamie took his seat at the desk at the front of the empty class while Yuri sat off to the right. The noise died down before Luann called out action.

Yuri looked down at her desk before glancing up to her teacher who sat behind the desk busy correcting papers. She bit at her lip nervously as she quickly glanced around to make sure no one but them were in the classroom. Seeing him so focused on the papers, she quietly got up and made her way over to him. It wasn't a surprised that she was able to approach him undetected. Jamie looked up from his papers briefly to see her brush her ass against his arm as she passed and moved behind him.

"You look tired. You've been on your feet all day; how about I give you a backrub?"

Jamie seemed hesitant and put off by her question. "No, it's fine."

Yuri poked her lips out as she pouted. "In Japan, it's normal for a student to massage their teacher's shoulders. It's actually really disrespectful to reject them if they offer…"

Jamie stopped scribbling away on the papers and sighed heavily. She sounded so hurt, and he didn't want to disrespect her culture. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect your culture. Go ahead, but make it quick."

Yuri smiled before moving to his left and beginning to remove his jacket. Seeing him eye her from the side caused her to smile deviously before she poked her chest out to allow him a better view. He swallowed hard and tried his best not to stare, but it seemed impossible to look away as she finished taking his jacket. Once off, Yuri tossed it aside and moved behind him once more to start the massage. She kept it appropriate for a while before her hands slowly made their way down the front of him. Once she was leaning down, her breasts pressed against his shoulders and her lips near his ears, she ghosted her hand over the front of his slacks and heard him inhale sharply.

"You should stop…this isn't right."

Yuri smiled against his neck as she began to massage him through his slacks. "School's over; you don't have to think anymore."

When she felt him begin to harden under her touch, her free hand went to work to relieve him of his belt, and in moments it was unbuckled and being pulled from around his waist. His breathing got heavier as she teasingly pulled the zipper down and softly ran a manicured nail up from the base to the tip while sucking lightly on the sensitive skin just below his ear. She felt him shiver before she pulled his chair out to allow her movement between his legs.

Kneeling, Yuri smiled up at him as she outlined his throbbing cock from behind the thin fabric. She was moving slow purposely and loved every strained expression that flashed on his face. His eyes were closed, and she watched his jaw tighten and his brows furrow as he fought with himself. Wanting to continue her slow pace, she teasingly rolled down his briefs until he was finally freed.

Jamie moaned softly as Yuri finally took his cock in her hand. He opened his eyes slightly to see her looking up at him through her lashes. "You like what you see?" he asked.

Yuri ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "You're the biggest I've ever seen." she smiled before taking a long lick starting from his shaft and slowly moving up to the tip. "I'm not sure you'll fit."

Jamie's grip on the arm of the chair tightened at her words as she innocently looked up at him. He was unable to get a word in as Yuri's mouth covered the tip and began sucking softly. His eyes fluttered close and his head fell back before he tried to push further into her, but she pressed a firm hand down on his hip to keep him from moving.

A wet pop was heard as she pulled away. "I'm in charge now. Don't be a bad boy or you'll be punished." she purred as her hand wrapped around him and began pumping at a speed a bit faster than her earlier pace. He seemed impatient, but Yuri wanted to watch him get pushed over the edge until he broke and begged for fast release.

His mouth opened and a drawn out moan escaped as she began to suck on the sensitive skin on his balls. Her tongue swirled around the patch of skin before completely taking in his right nut. Unable to keep his hands to himself as she sucked gently, Jamie ran a hand through her brown locks and pulled it back to get the perfect view of her plump lips around him. Jamie threw his head back as pleasure wracked his entire body.

Without missing a beat, Yuri let his right nut go with a smile and took in more than half his length with ease.

"Fuck!" Jamie cursed as he reflexively tightened his grip on Yuri's hair. She ignored the twinge of pain and started bobbing her head. She smiled around his cock as his hips pushed him further into her hot mouth until she was taking him in completely. They had sped up considerably, and eventually she handed control over to him as he firmly gripped the back of her head while her hand went to cup his balls and hum sweetly around him.

Luann watched Jamie's pleasure stricken face and knew he was about done. "Alright, cut!"

"Fuck, Luann! I was just about to cum!"

Luann stood and made her way onto the set. "This isn't about you coming, shithead. Go finish in the bathroom."

Yuri stood, her hand covering her mouth as Jamie quickly left the set. Luann smiled brightly at the younger girl. "You're good. Really good, actually. You built a unique character, which is rare. Most girls just jump right into it. Ima sure did. Anyways, I would love to have you. A little work, and you'll be the best in no time."

Yuri nodded her head. "How much is the pay?"

"You won't be starting at the bottom like the newbies, so…$9OO? That's not being the main, of course. You'll be paid more if you end up on the cover and the main. Anyways, go get changed. Gemma said she's in a hurry."

Yuri nodded her head and thanked Luann before disappearing into the dressing room. She quickly went to the bathroom where she rinsed her mouth out before stepping back into the dressing room and stripping out of the skimpy schoolgirl outfit. She had just begun to remove the kneehigh stockings when the door opened and in came Ima. Yuri could tell by the way she walked that this wasn't a friendly visit.

"You from the club?"

"No, I'm not."

Ima's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't fucking lie to me. I saw you with Gemma."

Yuri titled her head to the side. "How does that make me apart of the club?" she asked, her voice sounding distant.

Within seconds, Ima closed the space between them and brought her hand back. The sound of Ima's hand connecting to Yuri's left cheek cut through the air.

"Don't fucking talk smart to me! If you think you can fuck around with Jax and then waltz in here with his mom thinking you're the hot shit, I'll put you in your place."

Yuri was silent as Ima glared down at her. "Try that shit again, and it won't be a slap next time." she spat before whirling around, leaving Yuri to stand in stunned silence. She would usually be more worked up about being slapped by some high and mighty pornstar, but after being forced to give a stranger a blowjob in front of everyone, Yuri was visibly detached.

* * *

うそつきなくちびるそうかさねてる。

Two liar lips locked together.

- Timeskip

* * *

Gemma sped down the street. It wouldn't look good if the hostess of A Taste of Charming showed up late, but she couldn't have Yuri at the fundraiser looking like she did.

"Where are we going?"

"To Jax's house."

Yuri straightened up a bit. "Why?"

"I didn't get a chance to drop your clothes off at the clubhouse, so I left them at Jax's house."

"But my clothes are fine…we're going to be late if you stop."

Gemma rolled her eyes. "You look like shit and smell like anal beads. I'm not taking you to my fundraiser until you shower."

Yuri was visibly insulted by the anal bead comment, but she remained silent as they pulled into Jax's driveway. They made their way inside before Gemma directed her to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her before quickly getting undressed and stepping under the hot water. She washed quickly but carefully. As expected, there were no female body washes, and she'd rather go without than smell like a guy. Not having much else to do, Yuri stepped out, dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her before stepping out into the hallway. She walked into the living room expecting to see Gemma with some of her clothes, but was greeted by an empty house. Unsure of what to do, she sat at the kitchen table and waited.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Gemma called from somewhere in the house. Yuri rubbed at her eyes tiredly before resting her head on her arms. A few moments passed before the front door was opened and in stepped Jax. He wasn't expecting to see Yuri here, and stopped midstride when he took in her barely clothed form.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here."

Yuri's head shot up at the sound of Jax's voice. He had a smile on his face as he made his way over to her, and that's when she realized what she was wearing.

"Gemma dropped my clothes off here, and I needed to change."

Jax nodded his head as he walked behind her to take sit across from her. "You coming to the fundraiser?"

"Yeah. After I change, Gemma's taking us. I'll be helping her at her booth."

Jax smiled at her as his mom rounded a corner with a pile of clothes in hand. "I think we should let Yuri work her own booth."

Gemma laughed a bit. "Should we give her a kissing booth?"

"That was _exactly_ what I was thinking." Jax smiled playfully as he stood. Yuri knew he was joking, but she wasn't in the mood for a joke like that. Nonetheless, she hid her dislike as Gemma handed her the clothes.

"This is a school fundraiser. Kid friendly, Jax." Gemma said.

"Just thinking about business. I'll see ya there." Jax said before giving his mom a kiss on the cheek and one last look to Yuri as he walked out the door.

Once alone, Gemma looked to Yuri with a raised brow. "Did he try anything? Looked like I was interrupting something…"

"No, you didn't. We were just talking…"

* * *

うそつきなくちびるそうかさねてる。

Two liar lips locked together.

- Timeskip

* * *

When they arrived at Gemma's chili booth, an annoyed Luann greeted them with a glare.

"Thanks for leaving me here to set this up alone."

"Sorry. Jax was busy putting the moves on Miss Hot Shit over here."

Gemma and Luann spoke idly among themselves as they set up while Yuri moved around quietly in the background. One of them would try to strike up conversation, but she would keep her answers short and distract herself with watching the people around her. For a moment, she was starting to believe that she may have been overthinking things before, but then she caught a woman approach Gemma. They had a hushed conversation, but she could tell the woman was asking Gemma for something. It was over and done with quickly, leaving Yuri curious.

"Who was that?"

"A friend. She was telling me about her son's band playing later tonight. She wanted to make sure we were all there."

Yuri nodded her head slowly. "Are we going?"

Gemma shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess. I gotta go tell Clay and the rest though. I'll be back. Take care of the booth while I'm gone."

* * *

うそつきなくちびるそうかさねてる。

Two liar lips locked together.

- Timeskip

* * *

It was the next day, and the fundraiser was a lot busier than Yuri expected. Charming was surprisingly a lot friendlier and charitable than she imagined. Considering the people she had been with for the past few days, she expected everyone to be the same, or at least wary about attending a fundraiser ran by Gemma of all people. But no, everyone was laughing and smiling. There were kids running around enjoying themselves, and slowly, Yuri found herself being brought back to normal after her CaraCara audition.

"Where the hell is Elvis? These kids are starting to get impatient."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Elvis? I thought he died…"

Gemma looked at her in disbelief. "Honey, Elvis is dead. We got an impersonator. The kids love him."

Yuri felt stupid for thinking Elvis was still alive, and felt her cheeks start to burn in embarrassment. Gemma chuckled at her before the sound of rowdy kids next to their booth gave her an idea. "Do me a favor and go keep those kids busy."

Before Yuri could even reply, she was being pushed out the booth and to the kids next door. Awkwardly, she made her way to their table and sat down. One of the youngest looking girls aged six or seven gasped slightly when she sat next to her.

"You're so pretty! How is your skin so white!?"

Yuri giggled a bit as the girl's eyes widened and sparkled with wonder. "I don't go outside very often."

The little girl giggled before scooting closer. "I want really long hair like you!"

"You already look so pretty though."

The little girl's entire face seemed to light up at the compliment. "Really?!"

Yuri nodded her head, a bright smile curving her lips. "Yes, like a princess."

Hearing the younger girl getting complimented, a girl maybe a year or two older chimed in. "Do you know about Elvis?" she asked. Most likely due to Yuri's foreign look, the older girl assumed she didn't know who the western singer was.

"Sure, he's a singer, right?"

"Yeah! Do you know any of his songs?"

Yuri shrugged her shoulders. "I heard a few songs, but I only remember one."

The table of kids seemed to focus in on her now that she admitted to knowing an Elvis song. "Which? Sing it for us!"

Yuri shook her head with a shy smile. "I'm not a good singer."

The kids didn't accept her excuse and asked that she sing for them, if only a little bit. Yuri looked over to Gemma for help, but the older woman just shrugged her shoulders a bit and acted as if she was busy. Sighing in defeat, Yuri took a deep breath.

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog. _

_Cryin' all the time. _

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit, _

_And you ain't no friend of mine._

_When they said you was high classed,_

_Well, that was just a lie._

When she finished singing, the kids were smiling and complimenting her. "You're a good singer!"

Yuri just laughed as the kids talked among themselves before Bobby jumped out from behind the corner. The kids yelled excitedly before crowding around him. "I gotta use the bathroom." Yuri said to Gemma as she excused herself. Once relatively alone in the bathroom, she used the facilities before carefully washing her hands. Catching her reflection in the mirror, Yuri studied herself for a long while before the loud flush of a toilet hurried her along.

She took a few steps out of the bathroom before rounding a corner and almost running into someone. "Oh, sorry about that." she said before trying to sidestep the person.

Kohn blocked her path, a cryptic smile on his face. "I heard you singing earlier. You have a lovely voice."

Yuri looked up at him, her brows knit together in confusion at his forwardness. "Uhm, thank you."

He smiled and held out his hand. "Josh Kohn. Sorry if scared you, I didn't want to bump into you right here, but I wanted to come say hello."

Yuri nodded her head slowly before shaking his hand. "Yuriko Itami." she said quietly. She glanced around awkwardly for a moment before looking back at him. "I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm helping someone with a booth, and I shouldn't keep them waiting." Before Kohn could say a word, she was moving around him and quickly making her way back to Gemma. "Nice meeting you. Have a nice day." she called over her shoulder.

Kohn stood there watching her walk away before smiling to himself and returning to his own booth. He was secretly glad the booth she worked at was in his line of sight. He watched her from behind his tinted glasses as she worked with Gemma and Luann. He had seen her at the shoot out two days ago, but didn't get the feeling that she belonged. Like a sheep among wolves. He felt like Tara was in the same situation, and if this girl was anything like Tara, he felt the need to help her make the right decisions.

Yuri was in the middle of handing someone their bowl of chili when she caught sight of Jax pinning a man against the wall. "Uh, Gemma." she said quietly before pointing to them. Gemma narrowed her eyes just as Jax looked over. He seemed to be weighing his options as he stared at the two of them before backing away from the guy.

"Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened…and nothing will happen."

Yuri felt that Gemma wasn't telling her something, but she didn't push it. Instead, she watched Jax make his way over to them. He stopped by her first and flashed her a smile before moving over to his mom. She asked about how the guys were handling Kyle, and Yuri figured that the man Jax was handling earlier was him. Once he left, Yuri moved closer to Gemma.

"It's obvious that something is going on. Was Kyle that guy Jax had against the wall?"

Gemma was surprised by her forwardness. She wasn't backing down like she usually did. "It's nothing to get worked up about."

She laughed it off, and it irked Yuri, but she wasn't going to back down. "I agreed to work for Luann. I know that you weren't looking out for me, so lets stop pretending like you got my back."

The fierceness in her voice stopped Gemma.

"You're hiding something from me. I've seen the guns, and I've heard the whispers. How long do you think you can keep this up before I find out? It'll be better if you just came out and tell me rather than waiting for me to find out on me own."

Gemma's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm just looking out for you, and you're looking out for your family. Who knows how I'll react when I see something I'm not suppose to."

The air seemed to thicken as the two stood staring at each other in silence. Luann could sense something was happening, but she wasn't too sure if she wanted to get between Gemma's heated stare.

After a moment, Gemma smiled flatly. "Now's not the time. We can talk later, alright?"

Yuri didn't want to accept her weak excuse, but a group a kids ran past, and she began to agree with what she was saying. Talking about the illegal activities the Sons took part in shouldn't be discussed at a school fundraiser. "Fine. I'm not going to let this get swept under the rug. You owe me an explanation."

Gemma's smiled widen a bit. "Sure thing. Now back to work."

They worked for a while in silence, the air surrounding the two tense, before Bobby and Tig said they had to leave. Gemma threw her hands up in disbelief at the two bailing. Bobby had two more hours in the booth, but something important came up and the two just had to leave. Not long after their departure, Unser stepped to their booth.

"Who's this?"

"She's the new hired help. Didn't you hear? We're taking in the crippled and giving them work." Gemma answered sarcastically.

Ignoring her remark, Unser smiled slightly at Yuri. "Wayne Unser, Chief of police." He held out his hand, and she shook it gently.

"Yuriko Itami."

"Yuriko, huh? That's a beautiful name."

Yuri smiled at him shyly, which caused Gemma to roll her eyes. "Is everyone going to hit on her? I know she has a nice ass, but damn."

Unser just laughed. "Is that jealousy I hear, Gemma?"

Yuri fought back a smile to keep Gemma from ripping her head off, but it was pointless seeing as though her attention was focused on a brunette. She watched the other follow the unknown woman carefully with her eyes before looking over to the silver-haired man she bumped into earlier.

"Who's that guy behind the grill?"

Not realizing that she was talking to Unser, Yuri spoke up without hesitation. "I bumped into him earlier. He said his name was Josh Kohn."

Both Unser and Gemma gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah, well, he's _Agent_ Kohn. ATF. He's our new best friend."

Gemma raised a brow and chuckled. "The FED looking into the club is grilling sausages? What kind of message is that sending us?"

Yuri laughed slightly as Unser said goodbye and left with his chili. "He's funny. I like him." Yuri said quietly. Gemma shot her a glare before playfully slapping her hand as she reached for a bowl.

"This is bullshit. Now it's down to just us."

Gemma looked around angrily at their empty booth that was being worked by only her, Yuri and Luann. When she spotted Jax, she stormed over to him. "Tell Clay I'm pissed. He's running off with all my manpower."

Jax smiled apologetically. "Well, you're gonna be even more upset 'cuz I need to take Yuri with us."

Gemma's eyes narrowed as she put her hand on her hips. "Are you shittin' me, Jax? You're leaving me and Luann here to work this booth alone? Why do you even need her?"

"Well, we're going to pick up some Chinese, and we could use a translator."

Gemma scoffed in disbelief. "Yeah, I'm sure. Yuri, get over here. Jax needs your help."

"What is it?" Yuri asked as she nervously approached the group.

Jax smiled at her before draping his arm around her shoulder and leading her away. "You speak Chinese, right?"

* * *

うそつきなくちびるそうかさねてる。

Two liar lips locked together.

- Timeskip

* * *

Yuri sat quietly next to Half-sack in the back of the black van. No one had said much more to her other than telling her they might need her to speak Chinese. She wanted to know more, but the sight of a man with his hands taped to his legs kept her mouth shut.

"Hi. I'm Chuck."

"H-Hi. I'm…Yuriko…? You can call me Yuri…?"

The Sons exchanged looks as they laughed at her. Seeing the mood lighten a bit, she decided to press her luck. "So…uh, why are his hands tied up?"

Jax and Half-sack looked at each other and smirked.

"He's got, uh, a nervous tic." Half-sack said. Yuri looked at them weirdly before nodding her head as the car came to a stop. She jumped out with the rest of them and was surprised to find themselves actually at a Chinese restaurant. "You weren't kidding about the Chinese?"

"Of course not." Jax smiled before leading Chuck and Clay inside. Not seconds after stepping in, a woman stopped them and called Chuck a masturbator. Yuri looked to Jax and Clay for their take on the situation, but they paid no attention to her and entered the kitchen. Like before, a man stopped and called Chuck a name as they passed, and she was starting to wonder why. She watched in confused silence as Jax went to work on a patch of ceiling above the stove. Once the plaster was destroyed, the Chinese woman from earlier said she was calling the cops.

"Take care of that." Jax commanded with a flick of his head. Yuri hesitated for a moment before turning to face the woman.

"Uh, uhm…don't call the cops. We're just here to get something that belongs to a friend." Yuri spoke in Cantonese.

The woman was stunned for a moment before angrily clicking her tongue. "No, you need to go now. You know who protects this restaurant?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't. What are you talking about?"

"You're Chinese and helping the in-bred white trash? And you don't even know about the Lin Triad! You're not from here, are you?"

"No, I'm from Oakland. Who is the Lin Triad?"

The woman sighed and shook her head slightly. "You got yourself mixed up with the wrong people. The Lin Triad is run by Henry Lin, and this restaurant belongs to him. They will be here shortly. Beg for your life once they're here, and he may let you live."

Yuri narrowed her eyes. "I don't beg." she said lowly.

Jax had gotten what he wanted, and when the woman started threatening them again, Clay tossed her some money and left without any more trouble. Yuri followed them out and into the van. She heard them say something about a beemer, but didn't question anything as they started up the car. They tried to pull out, but were cut off. Panic began to set in as they backed up only to be blocked again.

"The woman said the Lin Triad are coming."

"Shit!" Clay cursed before shots were fired and everyone ducked. They were jerked around as Jax tried to steer the car, but eventually everything came to a stop when the car broke down.

"Don't shoot!" Yuri yelled in Cantonese. Whether or not they heard her, the firing came to a stop as Clay stepped out with the bag willing to make an offer. Yuri stayed in the back with Bobby, Tig and Kip as the deal was made. When they started to drag Chuck out, she followed after them. When she stepped out, Lin eyed her curiously.

"You hired a translator?"

Clay shrugged his shoulders. "We wanted to come prepared."

"I've never seen your face around here. Why are you working with them?" Lin asked in his mother language.

"Repaying debts." Yuri replied, mimicking his choice of language. He seemed to think about something for a moment before speaking up again.

"Are you one of mine?"

"No, I'm not a part of anyone's gang…"

Lin seemed to dismiss her entirely after that as the exchange was made. She felt terrible that they were handing Chuck over them. The Lin Triad was obviously dangerous, and the things Chuck yelled out about what they were going to do to him only made her feel worse. But there was nothing she could do, so she quietly got back into the van. They drove her back to the clubhouse, but she didn't stay long as she rode back with Opie to the fundraiser. Once there, he led her back to Gemma. The two talked quietly as Yuri watched them from the sidelines. When they were done, Gemma looked devastated. She watched the older woman make her way back to the crowd and talk to a woman around her age. Her expression seemed to fall as Gemma told her something, and Yuri could only imagine what was being said.

When Gemma turned away from her, Yuri took the chance to follow after until they were between two buildings alone.

"What's going on? I saw you talking to that woman. Did something happen?"

Gemma took out her carton of cigarettes and pulled one out. "I don't know. Something happened to her ex-husband. I just told her where to find him."

Yuri was silent. Gemma was obviously keeping the whole story from her, but she didn't care about that right now.

"I didn't forget. Are we going to talk or not?"

Gemma held the smoke in before exhaling heavily. "I can't tell you much. I only know what they want me to know."

"They're obviously not just a motorcycle club who runs an auto shop. Bikers don't have a stash of guns, and get shot at if they're not mixed up with some shit."

"And how do you know this?"

Yuri laughed dryly. "What? You think Japan doesn't have its fair share of gangs? I know some shit, okay? I think you know better than me just how deceiving looks can be."

Gemma smirked around her cigarette. "Who exactly do you think we are?"

Yuri took a deep breath. "I think your outlaws masquerading as a motorcycle club. You're a part of some illegal shit: guns, drugs, prostitution, and whatever else there is."

Gemma chuckled as she looked at Yuri's serious face that became illuminated by the fireworks. "I don't know about all that, but the Sons stay clear of drugs, and as much as they all love pussy, they don't sell it. I don't know anything about guns, but if you're so curious about them…" She took a drag from her cigarette and held it in before finally exhaling. "Stick around. You'll learn more that way than me telling you anything. But let me warn ya, you start to know too much and you won't be able to walk away."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_After a long wait, here is chapter five. I hope the blowjob scene isn't in bad taste. This would be my second time writing a smut scene, so I hope I didn't cause anyone to hemorrhage after reading it. On a lighter note, Loving a Wild Thing has been viewed almost 9OO times, has 16 followers, 3 favorites and 5 reviews. Once again, to a more experience FF member and writer, being excited about those numbers may sound stupid. Buuuut, I'm ridiculously happy about it all. I was thinking of doing something nice like making a larger cover for this story once I hit maybe 2O followers or 1O reviews, but that's only if I can find a way to release it to all of you. This site doesn't let you post links in stories, most likely to prevent spam. If I do decide to release something, I'll think of a way to get it out to ya'll. As for the mediafire link to a better quality Loving a Wild Thing trailer, I'm not even going to try to add a link in this chapter, so if you want it, send me a private message and I'll give you the link if it's even possible. If not, I'll got to tumblr and direct it to you that way. Anyways, I'm trying to throw in some original plots to keep this from being a rewrite of the entire show with my OC thrown into the mix, but it's turning out to be a bit slow. I promise it worn't turn out to be much of a show rewrite, but I don't want it to be completely AU, and I want things to develop naturally. _

_Also, I'd like to take this chance to explain some things to everyone:_

_O1. The drive from Oakland to Indian Hills with Gemma and Yuri - It's roughly a 3 hour drive from one to the other, but considering that Mayans were chasing them and shooting at them, Gemma was way over the speed limit as she raced to Jax and Clay. I find it quite possible that they made it there in considerably less time. Only unrealistic thing here was that the police never made an appearance, but you see it happen all the time in movies, so I figure it won't be that big of a problem. Hopefully you can look past that too._

_O2. Yuri's wound - I haven't forgotten that she's injured. If some of you are like, "How the hell is she doing all this with a fucked up shoulder?!" then worry not. I didn't think I'd have constantly remind everyone that she had been shot at this point, and that she was obviously feeling sore throughout the day, all things considered._

_O3. Everyone seemingly liking Yuri - Not everyone is in love with her. Clay doesn't trust her, Gemma is manipulative, and despite how Jax and the others treat her, they aren't too trusting of her either. Even Juice, despite his small interest in her at the moment, doesn't trust her very much. Some are probably screaming Mary-Sue, but what I write isn't the full take on things, y'know? For example the Kohn thing isn't him falling in love with her. Didn't think I'd have to explain it at first, but I wanted to make things clear._

_That's about all I can think of. Hopefully I didn't miss anything. _

_#dark-lelu - Thank you for reading! Glad you enjoyed the chapter._

_#nictoria19 - Yeah, Rosa a terrible fucking friend. I can't even begin to explain how terrible a person she is. For whatever reason, she thought that what she did was right. It most likely had to do with her always having to be the alpha. When the two were friends, whenever Rosa saw Yuri getting more attention than her, she would either shoo her away or put her down in front of everyone. Yeah, Rosa was that kind of friend._

_Anyways, enjoy chapter five. Chapter six will be out soon, so keep reading._


	6. Please read

So it's been a long while since I updated this story. I actually have the next chapter partially written, but after getting an offsite review of my story, I think I'm going to revise this story from the very start. I think it would be easier to simply resubmit the story all over again once I finish revising all the currently submitted chapters. I also plan to change how I release the chapters. In the beginning, I would have no build up of chapters written. What I submitted was the most recent thing written. I think it would be easier if I had a handful of chapters already written, before starting to release them. That way I won't always feel rushed and pressured to get a chapter written and released.

For now, I won't be removing this story. I'll keep it up until I start the revised story. I'm not sure when I'll start the new story. I was thinking during my summer break, that way I can truly dedicate myself to writing.

What do you, my followers, think? I suppose if I get little to no feedback on this, I'll just wait til the summer.

I don't plan to abandon this story. I love writing it, but the review I got has made me grow as a writer, and I hope that when I start Loving a Wild Thing back up, everyone will notice a difference in my writing, and enjoy this fanfic even more.


End file.
